


That Butler: Incubating

by Seftimiu



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Animal Instincts, Black Butler - Freeform, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Demons, Emotional Constipation, Fallen Angels, Family Feels, Grell - Freeform, Grelle, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Reapers, SEBASTIAN - Freeform, Shinigami, Transgender, ciel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seftimiu/pseuds/Seftimiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack played straight. Sebastian is badly injured and needs to gain strength before he can return and to do that he must incubate, rest, and regain energy. In the meantime Grell and Ciel find that everyone around them has lost their mind, apparently. Angels, Demons, and Reapers are a pain in the bum for them as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruler of the Ice Dragons and Catlover12345678](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ruler+of+the+Ice+Dragons+and+Catlover12345678).



Title: That Butler, Incubating  
Author: Seftimiu (aka Brain Freeze)  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone, except the original characters which are there for plot reasons. Rosier is mine, and is used in a variety of RPGs I have played in as well as an original character for an original novel.  
Summary: Crack played straight. Sebastian is badly injured and needs to gain strength before he can return, to do that he must incubate, rest, and regain energy. In the meantime Grell and Ciel find that everyone around them has lost their mind, apparently. Angels, Demons, and Reapers are a pain in the bum for them as well.  
For and dedicated TO: Catlover123456789 and Ruler of the Ice Dragons who also Beta Read.  
Warnings: Somewhat Mpreg, kind of? Ha! Violence. Emotional constipation. Family oriented. Lots of head-canon. Primarily based on Manga, but with brief nods to the Anime here and there.

Warning Part Two: On the subject of gender, Grell’s gender starts out being phrased as masculine because that is how others see her. And that is how the anime and manga approach it. (They actually make light of it as we know, but I wanted to address it as something that does bother her.) Then when it gets to a part where it is only her and someone that accepts her as a woman it will use feminine pronouns. If it is at a part where she is there, but with someone that doesn’t think of her yet as a woman, it will be masculine until such time as she is accepted by them to be a woman. I know it is confusing… but I wanted to show an evolution of thought process of one or more of the characters.

Warning Part Three: VERY dialogue heavy with lots of information in that dialogue.

^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Ciel dived to the side of the building, breathing heavily as an explosion threw debris into the air. His chest felt tight, and he fought to suck in much needed oxygen before taking flight once more away from the sound of fighting behind him. It was not cowardly to get out of the way when you were clearly outmatched. Sabastian had enough to look out for without his young master being in the way. The Reapers were providing much needed back-up, however reluctantly they may be doing so, but it was beginning to look like they were all out classed by the mad Angel who was currently attempting to destroy the warehouse district. 

He shook his head quickly, trying to find cover as despite the distance blood spattered across his face and shoulders. It appeared that the Reaper, Will, had taken some damage when the Angel swung that silvery ax a second ago. He was down, not dead, but definitely wouldn’t be getting up any time soon. He saw a flash of red and turned in time to see Grell rev up his chainsaw and meet the ax before it could come down on Will again. The sparks caught on some old boxes and Ciel could smell smoke. This had to end, and quickly, before they all died.

“Sebastian! I order you to end this, quickly!” He coughed out, his lungs protesting the smoke that was beginning to roll through the narrow walkways between buildings. Now was not the time for an asthma attack! He really needed out of this place. The old warehouses were like kindling, ready to catch and burn fiercely. ‘Some of the buildings used to hold oil! Damn it, we’re going to go up in a fireball if it reaches the…’ he mentally trailed off as he found himself having to dive behind another building, trying to keep a shield between him and the fight. He wanted to know how it ended, so he knew he couldn’t completely leave the area.

It seemed that the Angels were slowly going as mad as the Reapers were. It truly is a sad state of affairs when Demons were saner and more reasonable than those that should have reputations for “good” and “neutral”. Sebastian bounded off a flaming wall, throwing knives toward the Angel who had started all the fuss a few weeks ago when he started to destroy all of those that had been engaging in what he referred to as “tainted love affairs”. Sebastian pursed his lips, ‘Considering this was London that means that a good many of the adults and most of the teens were potential victims. Particularly since the definition of tainted ranged from cheating, to sexual abuse, to something as simple as being dishonest.’ 

The Angel angled his ax and deflected the knives before they could hit, and then swung the ax backward, hoping to catch the butler who was attempting to close in on the Angel from behind. “Demon, destroyer, user…” The Angel chanted under his breath. “You’ve used sex to gain information…”

Sebastian smirked, but then frowned as the Angel managed to cut his sleeve. “Why must people always damage my suit? I will have to repair that now.” He complained in an even tone. “I fear we must end this soon, my master demands it. And quite frankly, you are rather tiresome. I know not what is happening in the Heavenly Realms, but it seems that something is rather amiss. You are the fifth Angel in the last three years to ‘go off the rails’ as they say.” He sniffed. It was rather troublesome really, and it did not bode well.

The first Angel had appeared when the Earl had been merely thirteen years old, but since then others had followed with similar insanity. At the age of sixteen, the Earl had seen far too many mad Angels to believe that any of them were actually the force of “good” that people portrayed them to be. At least Demons were honest about what they intended to do to you in the end, and those that made contracts at least “paid” for the joy of sucking down a soul. The Angels just seemed “hell-bent” on punishing people, no pun truly intended.

As one of the warehouses gave a small explosion, Ciel dived behind Grell who had at some point been flung to the side and was only just now regaining his feet. Another Reaper was dragging the one known as Will away from the fire as enflamed wooden debris began to rain down on them once more. “End this NOW, Sebastian!” Ciel growled.

“Hey, I’m not your meat shield, brat!” Grell sputtered as he realized the young man was crouched behind him.

“You are now.” Ciel muttered, covering his head and biting back a hiss of pain as what used to be part of a wall crashed into his back. “You’re just not a very good one!” He added in irritation, throwing his overcoat onto the ground, and stamping the fire out. His back stung, but it didn’t seem to be too bad.

“Get back in there!” He ordered Grell. “Take that Angel down!”

“You are not the boss of me.” Grell sniffed imperiously, but still jumped back into the fray. “Oh, Sebby, my love! I am here to aid you!” He swung his chainsaw at the Angel who once more deflected it with his ax. 

“Would you please cease that drivel? Never have I ever indicated that I was interested…” Sebastian huffed even as he tried to once more get behind the Angel. Unfortunately as the ax glanced off the chainsaw, it threw the ax back sharply, catching Sebastian in the arm this time.

He let out a rare roar of pain, aghast that he had been actually hit! But that irritation he had just begun to feel turned quickly into instinctual terror as his arm began to lose its cohesion. He felt as though every nerve was on fire. Ciel watched in shock as Sebastian seemed to become shadowy before his eyes, losing sharp edges and becoming hazy. His eyes though remained red and bright, filled with anger and hate even as he screamed in pain. 

“You did not think I would actually come here without some kind of edge, did you?” The Angel grinned with sharpened teeth, his eyes taking on a golden hue in his madness. “The edge of this ax may not kill Reapers, and it may only chop a human to pieces, but to a Demon? It only requires piercing the flesh and they will begin to cease to exist.”

Ciel watched in horror as Sebastian began to grow smaller, more indistinct, his voice beginning to fade.

“Cease to be, as though never was.” The Angel crowed.

Ciel shouted, “I order you not to leave me! Your contract is not fulfilled Sebastian ! I order you to stay with me!” He was desperate. He didn’t think it would truly work, but he was running on instinct and fear. They were truly in over their head. And as much as he hated to admit it, he needed the Demon by his side. Not just for the sake of revenge, but as a buffer against a world he didn’t really wish to be part of, but had no choice in doing so.

“Sebby!” Grell cried out in anguish. “My love! My dark star!” Narrowing his eyes, he ground his teeth together. “I will avenge thee!” He dramatically cried out and threw himself back at the still crowing Angel. “I think you’re due for a trip to Hell, yourself.” He waited until he was almost on the Angel before revving the chainsaw this time, and managed to sever an arm. The beginning of records began to pour off the Angel, but Ciel had eyes only for the still moving shadow that was once his Demonic butler. It was shrinking! Disappearing…

The shadow was growing smaller by the second and then after hovering for a second more it seemed to make up its mind and streaked toward Ciel. It struck him with a force that Ciel was unprepared for, causing him to fall backward. The shadow hadn’t looked substantial, but it still seemed to have weight, even as it sunk into Ciel’s stomach. It felt so cold it almost burned, but soon began to warm in his abdomen.

He lay on the ground, panting, looking at the sky. It seemed to be spinning, and he was dizzy. The world was tilting, and he could vaguely hear shouts and screams in the background, and then the flap of wings before finally only the sound of a voracious fire became the only noise he could hear. 

Ciel closed his eyes, swallowing down nausea. He felt something squirm inside him, just under his ribs, and he winced. If he didn’t know any better, he would think something was trying to make room and settle in for a kip. Wait, he didn’t know any better! “Se… Sebastian?” He asked, placing a hand over his stomach. There was the smallest bulge that hadn’t been there earlier. “Is-is that you?” He felt foolish talking to his stomach. His head still spun, and there was a shudder inside of him. A sigh? From inside? 

Taking stock of himself, he realized that he was sore all over. The stinging he felt on his back earlier was a full fledge pain, and he couldn’t quite seem to manage to get the strength to stand. He felt almost… oily… inside? How that was, he could not say, but if he had to describe it he would describe it as though someone had somehow made him swallow a gallon of oil. 

There was a flash of red from the side, and Ciel turned to yell to Grell only to find… Grell wasn’t on that side? He turned his head to the other side, ‘Wait, there is Grell! Then…’ He looked back toward where he could have sworn he’d seen Grell earlier. Reapers moved fast though, perhaps he’d employed a bit of supernatural speed. Irritating!

“He escaped.” Grell pouted, glaring at the sky. The other Reapers were gathering their injured and disappearing quickly, leaving the two men by themselves in the burning district. In the distance Ciel could hear the sound of people coming quickly and loudly. They would want to put the fire out, of course. “Get me out of here.” He croaked.

“That is not my job.” Grell glared, already turning to go, but then paused looking one of the warehouses not yet on fire. He frowned and seemed to be sniffing the air before starting to step in that direction. ‘What was that? Someone is hiding? But, not the Angel… a Demon? And he feels familiar…’ He was just about to call out and demand whomever it was to step out and confront them when Ciel grabbed at his trouser leg. 

“You say you love Sebastian, yet you would leave him here to perish.” Ciel glared in return, unable to move more than his head and his hands. He couldn’t even really raise his arms.

“He already has.” The red head spat, kicking his leg to dislodge Ciel’s grip. “He died on your orders, you filthy brat. It is your fault!” He was on the edge of hysteria, once more. “And you still think you can just give orders-“

“He’s inside of me.” Ciel interrupted. He was unable to stop the coughing fit, which left him helplessly gasping for air after his outburst. It was several more seconds before he could continue. “He’s inside of me… here.” He managed to grasp his stomach once more. “He’s still here… I don’t know how. I think he’s somehow sheltering-“, He didn’t get much further before Grell was kneeling over him, a knee on either side of his waist.

His hands batted Ciel’s away. “Yesssss, yes, he is… I can feel the energy! He’s pulling energy from you. Just a little, not all of it, he would break the contract if he killed you to save his own life… That kind of stuff is almost instinctual.” Grell muttered more to himself than Ciel. “Just enough to keep himself alive… He’s really there!” He sounded joyous for a second, and then he frowned. “He’s not strong enough to survive on his own yet.” He pouted, the question about stranger yet familiar Demons long forgotten. “He has to get stronger before he can leave your puny body.” 

“Why he chose you and not me, I’ll never understand.” Grell added in irritation, glaring at Ciel as though this was somehow all of his fault. “I’m much bigger and stronger and more attractive than you are! It would be like… like carrying one of his babies.” He squealed. “Oh, it would be so wonderful!”

Ciel coughed. “Get me out of here, or he won’t survive to yell at you for that later!” He struggled to get up. He cried out involuntarily as the sharp pain in his back reared up.

“Of course! Anything for my Sebby!” Grell agreed, hauling Ciel up he threw the smaller man over his shoulder and took off faster than Ciel could see. He closed his eyes as he realized he could glimpse the streets below as Grell bounced off of rooftops. What he couldn’t see couldn’t hurt him; seconds later though he didn’t have to worry about it as he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crack is strong in this one.

“So the young master is pregnant with Sebastian’s baby? I mean, young MISTRESS!” The squeal ripped through Ciel’s head as he squeezed his eyes closed tighter. “That’s so wrong, and yet so so romantic! Did she hide her true gender so she would inherit? Oh I read a novel just like that once, and she fell in love with a Lord who thought she was a man and-“

“Didn’t you used to have black hair or something? You were Madam Red’s butler, yeah?” He heard Bard interrupt Mey-Rin before she could finish her tangent. “Where is Sebastian? Has he done a runner? Why that-“

“Mister Sebastian would never run off and leave the young Mast-er-Mistress like that!” Finny interrupted Bard this time. “You know, this explains so much! He-er-she I mean is s-“

“Oh my, does this mean the former Earl Phantomhive and his wife both lied to everyone when Mas-Mistress Ciel was born?” Mey-Rin interrupted Finny this time. “Oh, I wonder why, perhaps they knew that the Mistress wouldn’t be able to have more children and wanted to secure the estate, I read another novel where-“

Ciel heard Grell trying to get a word in edgewise, but was having no success. For his own part, he was still stuck on wondering why the hell they thought he was pregnant of all things. He wasn’t pregnant. One, he was a male. Two, he was a virgin. Three, he was MALE! Okay, so he named two of those twice, but that was because they were important items that needed stressed.

“Where is Mister Sebastian and why isn’t he here to take care of the young Mistress, and what kind of cad takes advantage of their unmarried young—“

“Oh, I once read a novel where the servant fell in love despite all odds with the lady of the manor; their love was so forbidden and yet so romantic.” He heard Mey-rin squeal once more. He wondered if she was getting light headed yet from all the blood loss he imagined she was experiencing via nosebleeds. “Imagine, an impossible love, a lady having to pretend to be a man, taking on terrible enemies and doing the dirty work of the Queen, fighting impossible odds with only her faithful servants and the dashing dark butler by her side…EEEEEEEEE!”

Ciel pressed his hands against his eyes, stifling another groan as the squeal ripped across his head. In his abdomen he felt something turn over and lay heavily against his bladder. 

“AH!” Ciel squeezed his eyes together. He’d tried to sit up, to put an end to the nonsense, but his back protested. He’d only been able to raise himself a couple of inches before he was forced back down onto the bed. 

“Ma-Mistress!” The three servants hollered as one, rushing toward the bed he was laying in. 

“Do not move! You were injured. Oh, Mistress, we’d keep your secrets!” Mey-rin added tearfully. “You don’t have to hide anymore! Not with us!”

Ciel swallowed the bile that was trying to make its way up as the presence within him turned once more. He could almost swear that it was trying to get comfortable inside. “What are you fools talking about now?” He hedged, trying to figure out the best way to spin this situation.

“Si-Miss…” Finny stumbled over the proper form of address. 

“Where is Mister Sebastian? I want to have words with him.” Bard ground out, he was rubbing one of his fists with his other hand, cracking the knuckles.

“He was hurt. Badly hurt…” Ciel croaked. It was safe enough to admit that much. He was piecing together the evidence as he’d learned it so far. Apparently they thought he was a girl who was pregnant with Sebastian’s baby? He couldn’t very well tell them Sebastian was a Demon, could he? Would they believe him? And how would they treat Sebastian once the Demon was well again? Would Sebastian get well again? Whatever he told them, he had to make sure that they didn’t try to “save him” from either Sebastian or “himself”. 

“Mortally wounded.” Grell sang out from behind the servants. So that is where they got their information! Grell was having fun at his expense, contriving this story of him being “pregnant” with Sebastian’s baby for his own amusement. “I’m afraid that you will be unable to face Bassy for his… indiscretions.” The Reaper looked almost amused, at least until the servants turned to face him, and then he affected a look of woe and sadness. “No human would survive what he suffered.”

No, no human would. And the Demon wouldn’t have either, if what the Angel had said was true. Was that why he’d taken up residence within? Was he somehow truly feeding off him? Just enough to stay alive? How will they save him? He can’t fulfill the contract in this state! 

Mey-rin’s eyes filled with tears and then she was bawling, throwing herself on the foot of Ciel’s bed. “He’s dead?” Finny dropped to his knees. “No, he-he can’t be!” 

Bard closed his eyes and then pressed them with his fingertips. “Bugger.” He whispered. “I was just going to rough him up a bit. Not kill him. I didn’t want him dead…”

Ciel rolled his eyes. In that scenario, it would have been Bard to be “roughed up” and possibly killed. Did they forget that Sebastian was indeed “one hell of a butler” and had always been able to best them?

Tanaka cleared his throat, suddenly appearing and taking his place beside the bed. “We must pull ourselves together.” He announced. His usual condition kept him in a state of insensibility due to his senility. It was rare that he was coherent, and usually that coherence came about in times of stress when Sebastian could not step in and take care of things. This was obviously one of those times. “The young Mistress needs us. We are Phantomhive servants.” He reminded them. “And despite all else; despite scandals, trials, and tribulations, we will persevere and protect and guard the Mistress.” He gave a resolute nod to his head. “Mr. Sutcliff, it has been a long time since we last saw you. Not since the unfortunate death of Madam Red. Are you currently employed? We find ourselves in need of a new butler.” 

Ciel wrestled the discomfort and pain down. “Hey! He was a worthless butler.” He protested. His back felt as though it was on fire. “And, I’d like to add that I’m not pregnant, nor am I a girl. I’m a man. This idiot didn’t tell you the full story-“

“Well…” Grell interrupted. He eyed Ciel narrowly, a finger to his chin as though considering the offer. “I’m a bit busy, true. Dispatch won’t be happy with me, we are so very overworked. But I am just so curious how this is going to play out.” He gave a shark-toothed grin. “Count me in.” 

“I did not approve this! Is no one listening to me? I’m a man. I’m not pregnant.” Ciel argued. 

Mey-rin sighed and tried to pet his hair. “Of course you are, my Lady.” She sounded exactly like she was humoring him. He struggled onto his elbows, wanting to begin screaming at them all. He should fire them all! But then he felt a chill go down through his inner core. Wait, he had enemies, that Angel for one. It wasn’t destroyed, and Grell was one of the only ones to come out of that fiasco without injuries. He couldn’t depend on Sebastian at the moment. It also wouldn’t be the first time he’d asked Grell to try to protect him, even if he questioned his actual abilities to do so. He couldn’t find anyone else of a supernatural ilk to step up at the moment. 

He growled softly. “Very well.” He said bitterly. “Grell, you will be my… butler. Also, still not pregnant or a lady! What the hell did you tell these idiots? What are you getting out of this situation anyway?”

“Of course, anything for dear ol’Bassy. And I told them that you were carrying Sebastian the child.” Grell grinned. “I’m sure he’d appreciate me stepping in and taking care of… things… in his absence.”

Ah. Ciel nodded to himself. That’s why he wanted to be involved. He was trying to ingratiate himself with Sebastian, probably to get into his bed later. Still, it suited his needs for now. “I will expect you to attend to my… “our” needs. Mine and Sebastian’s as the case may be.” He said bitterly. 

“Oh, so sweet. She’s going to name the baby after the father.” Mey-rin broke into tears again. 

“I’m going to have to explain this all to you, later. Right now I’m too tired, and it is too complicated. But I’m not pregnant. If anything, I’m incubating! And I a man, for crying out loud!”

He didn’t like going along with this farce, but at the moment he wasn’t exactly sure which direction to go with this mess. If he was seen in public with Sebastian just inside his abdomen, then what would they think? Tumor? Too many cakes? What would benefit him in the long run? He hated to pretend to be a pregnant female, but even he could see the little bump that had formed under his clothing. There was also no benefit in trying to advertise the existence of Sebastian’s Demonic nature. The fools would probably at that point try to “save” Ciel from Sebastian and end up destroying everything he worked for. No, perhaps they should lie about what exactly Sebastian was. Grell for example was a Reaper. Could they just lie about his race? Though he could just imagine that stuffy Reaper Spears trying to correct them as a matter of principal. Too much to think about. He needed to work out all the angles before he told them anything. “I need cleaned up and clothing.”

The servants immediately all tried to serve him at once causing nothing more than noise and a mess. “Enough! Grell, attend me, the rest of you get out!” He yelled, struggling to sit up further. 

“My, you are a bossy one.” Grell trilled. “I suppose though that is what I get for being such a wonderful lady.” He tossed his hair over his shoulder. “Oh, the things I do for dear Bassy.” He sighed. “I hope he appreciates this.” He was not too gentle as he heaved the young man into his arms and stomped toward the bathroom.

“Ow, you idiot! That hurts!” He tried to strike the other man, but there was very little strength behind it.

“Yes, I suppose humans are more fragile. I wouldn’t really know. I was never human to begin with. Some Reapers are born, others are turned. I was born.” Grell tsked. “I’ll try to be gentler, particularly if you stop being so bratty.” He huffed. “I don’t know how Sebastian handles it. If it was me I would have eaten you long ago, contract or no.” He rolled his eyes. “I can’t imagine you are that tasty…”

“COLD!” Ciel shrieked as his body touched the water. 

“Picky picky picky.” Grell set him on the floor and tried to adjust the water. “If you were Shinigami you’d be healed by now.”

“Well I’m not.” Ciel glared. He swore he heard the word ‘inferior’ under the other’s breath, but he couldn’t be too sure so repressed the desire to try to smack him. He closed his eyes. He flinched as water flicked into his face.

“Better?” Grell asked, his fingers still wiggling in front of him.

Ciel ground his teeth together and gave a curt nod. 

“My clothes.” 

“Oh, yeah. Well, they are ruined anyway.” Grell shrugged, pulling at them and finishing them off before flinging them into the corner in a sodden mess. “Boring clothes anyway. With me as your butler, I’ll have you wearing…”

“No! Nothing you like.” Ciel gasped. He didn’t want to even imagine it. It would be worse than when Nina tried to dress him when he was younger.

“Nonsense. You’re going to be the prettiest girl at the ball by the time I’m done with you!” Grell enthused. “Of course, you’re pregnant, so you’re a bit of a tart, but well who am I to judge?”

“I’m not actually a girl.” Ciel said between gritted teeth. “Nor am I actually pregnant.”

“Well, it amounts the same. He can’t come out until he’s stronger, bigger, and a bit “older”. You see, he’s been reduced to a kind of primal state; all instinct and primitive thought and magic and energy. He has to evolve, and to do that he has to be joined to another living being, you. Eventually he’ll get to a stage where he can be expelled and grow outside of your body. So, pretty much like being pregnant. Oh, he’s going to be the cutest little Demon, I’m sure!” Grell clapped his hands together, soap splattering over the young Earl’s face and chest. “I must take pictures!”

“What?” Ciel wiped the soap away. “Do you mean to tell me he’s… really… like…” He fumbled not sure what to call it. 

“He’s the equivalent to an infant at this stage. You have to nurture him till he’s stronger. My poor Bassy, if only he’d chosen me to be his mother.” Grell pouted. “I’d be a great mother!” He sniffed. “Unlike you.” He slapped the sponge down. “Do you know how jealous I am of you right now? How I would kill to be in your position? I want children so badly… To love them, to bear them for my husband, to see myself and my love in their eyes…”

Grell’s mood swings were giving Ciel whiplash, and that was saying something considering what he dealt with on a daily basis. “I didn’t ask for this.” He yelled. “And you’re a man too. It isn’t like you can get pregnant. I’m not even pregnant. I’m INCUBATING!” He shook his fist at Grell.

“Yes, you did ask for this.” Grell wrung the sponge as though he was wringing the other man’s throat. “You ordered him to stay with you. He did. And now you are his “life” support until he’s stronger. I need to stay here to make sure you don’t mess it up! To make sure you don’t hurt him! That you don’t kill him, accidentally or on purpose! And if you don’t want him once he’s big enough, I’ll take him in.” 

Ciel rubbed his head, feeling it pound. His back burned and stung, he was sore all over, he felt weak, and he could feel the Demon squirm deep inside. “Oh, just get comfortable already.” He groused quietly looking down at his stomach. “Get me out of here. I need to go back to bed.” Ciel pushed away the sponge which was trying to rub his neck. “I’m clean enough.” 

“Hm, fine!” 

“Wait, towels… my floor… my night clothes… this is not how I sleep!” He complained as he was bundled nude into the bed.

“Why ever not? It’s comfortable.” Grell frowned. “Don’t be such a prude. After all, everyone’s already going to assume you’ve stripped off at least once.” He poked a finger into the small bump that was Sebastian’s shelter. “OW OW OW!” Grell wrenched his hand away, trying to figure out if Ciel had managed to break it. No, it was fine. Though he had chipped a nail! What a brute! “Sebastian isn’t a Demon! He’s a SAINT, putting up with you!”

With that, Grell tossed a blanket over Ciel’s head and stomped out.

^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world has gone mad, and is determined to take Ciel with it. Why won't anyone listen to him?

He was still in the same position when he woke up the next day, having been unable to move from that position. That also meant he was still undressed and his sheets were damp. “Intolerable.” He pressed his lips together staring at the ceiling. “Sebastian, you better appreciate this.” He glared at his stomach. Troublesome Demon! 

Plans! He needed to make plans. A pregnant man would make more of a stir than a pregnant woman. Not that he was pregnant. It was merely an incubation period until Sebastian was strong enough to be on his own. 

No matter how he looked at it, it would cause a scandal. For a brief moment he considered just evicting the blighter out of his lodgings and going on with life. But, he’d made a contract. He always honored his contracts. And, chances were he’d not be able to really do that, and who knew what the consequences would be if he did. Besides, that would also mean scandal as he’d have to have help trying to remove the Demon from his temporary home. Even if he found someone discreet, these things tended to get out eventually, and then he’d have to put them down like vermin too. Besides, Sebastian could still prove useful in the future. Just because he was “small” now didn’t mean he’d stay small long. It sounded like just a matter of time and “energy” being built up. Always leave your options open when possible. And, while he would not admit it aloud, he was rather attached to Sebastian at this point.

Closing his eyes, he tried to work out different angles. There would be scandal, could the company survive such? And, what about Elizabeth? They were to be married next year. Not that he really wanted to be married, per se. It was expected of him. His parents had promised him to Lizzie when they were still in the cradle, and he had not had any choice in the matter. Of course she could have broken the engagement at any point and society would have accepted it, but if he had, not only would they have disapproved, but she would have cried and then he would have felt bad. She always made him feel like he was kicking dead puppies or something. Truly, it was emotional blackmail at this point in their lives.

“But, if I’m supposed to be pregnant and only girls get pregnant, I can’t very well marry another girl. Not that I’m a girl, I’m a man. It’s just that humans in general are not allowed to know about Reapers, Demons, and Angels running around on the loose what with the whole “statute of secrecy” thing that they supposedly enacted a few centuries ago; not that they obey it completely.” He rolled his eyes remembering that Sebastian had explained it a couple of years ago when Ciel had wondered why people didn’t even believe in such superstitions anymore with so many such creatures obviously existed. “Aunt Francis is going to be livid.” He sighed. He’d be lucky if she didn’t run him through with a sword. “Even if I explained that it was just my Butler needing to be housed for a little while, I can’t see society approving of such.” He frowned. “Not that there is a test case for this, but I hate the idea of being that test case!”

Perhaps he could keep it a secret? No, the servants knew, or rather thought they knew. What exactly had Grell told them before he woke up? It had to be more than he told him! Why would he tell them he was pregnant in the first place? This was Grell’s fault, damn it! That damn Reaper, why did he do this? Jealousy? Amusement? Shits and giggles? He could tell them that Grell was a lying liar that lies, but when they get an idea in their heads…

He rubbed his head. What was he going to do? If he tried to keep it a secret and it got out, particularly if it got back to the Queen, it would be even worse. Would it look better or worse if he broke the story first? If he tried to pass Sebastian off as a human baby to his servants, Sebastian would be considered a bastard. If he told them he was a Demon, they’d try to destroy him. If he tried to lie and say he was a Reaper, it is most likely that Spears would tell everyone the truth just to spite them. Once more he asked himself if the company could withstand the scandal of it all? Which is the worst part? Being a “freak” or being a “pregnant woman” with no husband? 

What if he revealed himself a woman, and then got married? But who would he marry on this short of notice? It would have to be someone in the know. What would Sebastian even look like when he was “born”? Would he just be some black mist? That would be hard to explain! Not to mention, he’d be marrying a man. It wasn’t the gender of it all that bothered him the most with the equation; it was the idea of it all period. He was not really sold on the idea of sex with either gender. A sham marriage was called for, obviously, because he refused to have sex with anyone just for the sake of it. The only reason he’d have done so with Lizzie was to make a child to carry on the family name. What to do? A sham marriage would save some face, at least. He scratched the side of his neck, cringing as he encountered a cut. 

The door swung open with a bang. “There’s mummy.” Grell trilled as he bounded into the room. He was nearly dressed appropriately. Almost. Ciel wondered how his aunt ever talked Grell into the proper butler uniform from before. His hair was still the bright long red, and his glasses still had the little skulls on the holders. The trousers were terribly tight, and the shirt was unfastened at the top. The jacket though was still the red one he’d favored since the Ripper murders. Totally inappropriate!

“You need to dress the part of a butler.” Ciel struggled with the blanket. “And I need proper clothes. And, you need to explain how you know so much about this incubation mess to begin with?”

“Oh yes, you do need proper dresses! I found the seamstress that my darling Rouge one favored and she is coming in an hour.” Grell grinned. “Don’t worry. I already warned her that you were not well endowed by nature in the bosom department. I wonder if you’ll lactate?” He paused for a moment, thinking about it. “If you do you might finally get some breasts.” He grinned. He was completely ignoring the other question. And since Ciel was incensed about the idea of wearing dresses… it was slipping his mind. Just like Grell planned.

“You moron! I’m not actually a woman!”

“No, but you are a mammal, and as such have mammary glands.” Grell pinched Ciel’s chest before dancing out of hitting range. “On the other hand, do full Demon children drink blood instead? I vaguely remember bottles of bloodied milk for the halflings.” He tapped his chin. “Anyway, it’s just us ladies today. The boys are out buying supplies.” He waved toward the door. “Guns, ammo, swords, explosives, you know the usual. I’ll get you prettied up.” He promised.

Ciel simmered in rage. “Why did you even tell them I was a girl in the first place?” He hissed. “I’m NOT a girl!”

“Well, men don’t normally get pregnant, so they kind of just assumed you were a girl.” Grell opened the shades letting sunlight in as he swanned around the room. “And I played into it, because it was funny.” He grinned.

“Why did you tell them I was pregnant?” He was positive he was going to break his teeth from all the grinding. No, he’d just wait till the perfect moment and break Grell’s teeth!

“Well, you are, technically, sort of. It was the closest human experience to what you are experiencing. They wanted to send off for a doctor and the last thing Sebby needs is for a human doctor to go poking around in your middle or filling you up with drugs.” He scoffed. “He’s too… vulnerable. Better for them to know and protect you to the fullest and him by extension. At least until I can get you to a proper doctor from my realm.” 

“You bastard.” Ciel took a deep breath trying to steady himself. “How do you even know about this kind of thing? It can’t happen often!”

“Yes, I am, actually. Never knew my biological father, and my mother committed suicide shortly after I was born. So, yes, I’m a perfect bastard.” Grell put a finger to his chin more. “But no one in the Shinigami realm cares if you are not married. Demons don’t care either. Reapers just get upset if one of the parents is a Demon; sworn enemy and all that. And never mind how I know, just be glad I do know!” 

“It matters to humans. I’m ruined!” Ciel gasped as he was pulled up and then was repositioned toward the head of the bed before Grell worked the dirty sheet off and put a new one on. Grell threw a nightgown over Ciel’s head. 

“So tiny.” Grell complained. “You look like a child playing dress up in my clothes.” The Reaper made short work of brushing Ciel’s hair and then put the eye patch back on him, though nowhere as efficient as Sebastian could.

“This is a woman’s nightgown!” Ciel was aghast. 

“Well of course. Though, you are more of a girl than a woman.” Grell preened. “I’ll take you under my wing. It might be fun having an apprentice or protégé!”

There was the sound of a bell far away. “Oh, she’s here. Be right back.” Grell skipped out of the room, hair bouncing with him.

“This is a nightmare.” Ciel groaned. One that will never end!

He tried to get more comfortable, cringing as his back rubbed the material against his skin. 

The room tilted and he was breathless as he once more found himself staring at the ceiling. “What-“ He was having difficulty talking through the pain.

“Oh, Ciel I heard there was a fire in the warehouse district last night, and that there was blood at the scene, and then I called earlier and Mey-rin was crying that Sebastian was dead so I came right over to check on you and why are you wearing a nightgown?”

“Lizzie?” He found his heart wanted to stop beating, he felt like his stomach bottomed out, and he felt cold. He wasn’t ready for this! He hadn’t even worked out a story yet! What was he going to tell her? He had to protect her from things like Demons and Reapers and death when he could! “Lizzie…” He wasn’t sure what to say. Where to start? So, this was what panic felt like. It had been a while since he’d felt it to this degree.

He didn’t see, but heard movement near the door. 

“Indecent.” He heard a gasp and turned his head slowly to see his Aunt Francis and his cousin Edward in the doorway. “Perverted!” Edward added. “What is the meaning of this? Women’s clothing?”

“Oh, Mistress Ciel wasn’t expecting visitors this early in the morning.” Grell sang out. “It isn’t polite to enter a lady’s boudoir like this. Please, you should remove yourself from her room.”

Ciel now more than ever wanted the ground to open up under him, he began to pull the blanket up over his chest, tempted to cover his head with it as Lizzie gave him a confused look. “Don’t listen to him, he’s clearly insane! He put this stupid nightgown on me, and-“

“What are you playing at?” His Aunt Francis demanded of Grell.

“Mistress Ciel is not up for visitors, I must insist as the new Phantomhive butler that you absent yourself from her bedroom. This is completely improper and indecent, particularly for the young gentleman to be here. Why, he isn’t even her fiancé!” Grell gasped, placing a hand over his heart dramatically. “She should not be stressed in her delicate condition! She’s had way too many shocks as it is.”

“CIEL!” Aunt Francis yelled. “Explain this nonsense!”

Edward meanwhile was looking for a weapon. “I challenge you! You will not make a fool of my sister with your perverted ways!”

Ciel opened his mouth and all that came out was a small noise. This was so far beyond out of control. Why in hell did he allow Grell to stay? How the hell did he ever think the man would be useful? He’s making things worse! “Does no one listen to a word I say? I… I can… explain.” He stumbled over the words, trying to think of a convincing story. One that didn’t necessarily start with ‘Save me, I’m being held hostage!’ Though, it was very tempting to go that route. More than tempting, he was about to actually put those words into effect when Grell continued.

“The Mistress is in a family way, and foolishly went to the Warehouse to take care of business for the Queen. She put her and the baby’s life at risk, and poor Sebastian…” Grell cried into a hanky. “He… he lost his life… protecting her.” He threw himself at Edward to cry on his shoulder, but Edward was smart enough to dodge the cry attack and Grell landed on the ground. “It’s so tragic.” Grell cried. “Poor Mistress, what is she to do? How will society judge her?” He wailed.

“I hate you so very much. Grell, I’m going to kill you; slowly and painfully, and with many sharp and pointy implements of torture!” Ciel managed to say, staring at Grell in shock. He covered his face, hoping this was indeed a nightmare. This had to be a nightmare. The entity in his stomach though rolled to the side, pushing gently at his stomach, possibly to remind him that no, this was reality, unfortunately. “Don’t listen to him, he’s clearly insane!”

“Ciel?” Lizzy looked at him, her eyes wide, looking as though her world was shattering. “He’s just… saying those things, right? You’re not…”

He opened his mouth to deny all and assure her once more that the man was just mad, but she reached out suddenly and put a hand on his stomach. Sebastian pushed back. The world shattered, and he closed his eyes and groaned.

Her face crumpled and she let out a sob before rushing out of the room. 

“Lizzie, wait!” He held out a hand as he struggled to try to get out of the bed. He called out to her again, but she was already gone. 

Edward looked torn between triumph and disgust. “I knew you would never have her.” He gave a sick grin that was half grimace. “I knew you were a liar and that you were not good for her, but I had no idea you were this depraved.” He rushed out, following his sister, calling out to her to wait for him. Offering her comfort that Ciel could not give at the moment or possibly ever again.

“This is a nightmare.” Ciel held his head in his hands. It was becoming his mantra at this point. “Why does no one listen to me?”

“I don’t understand. Not only did Vincent lie to me, but you continued to lie all these years?” Francis spat. “The engagement is of course off. We will discuss reparations later. Good day, Mr. Phantomhive… I mean… MISS Phantomhive. I believe that our association as family is now at an end. We do not wish to be associated with this scandal, and will be distancing ourselves.” She spun on her heel and strode out. ”If I had my way though, you would be stripped of the mere name of Phantomhive.”

“Well, that went well.” Grell clapped his hands. “That’s one thing out of the way.”

“You’re mad! Completely mad! Get out of here!” he reached out and grabbed the nearest knick-knack and threw it at Grell. “I can’t believe I ever thought you could be of help or use! Why isn’t anyone listening to me? Has the world gone mad?”

“Ooo, hormones.” Grell dodged. “I’ve heard of those! Wait, can you have hormones when the being isn’t really connected directly to you through tissues? Well, I better make sure those busybodies are out of the house.” He ducked through the door before the next item could connect with his head.

Ciel collapsed to the side, groaning in pain both physical and mental. This was blowing up around him, and he had no control. And that was intolerable to Ciel who wanted to be in control of everything at all times. He tried to control his breathing, closing his eyes. In just a few hours, the Reaper had managed to do what no other villain had ever managed, and all under the guise of “helping”. 

He tried to pretend he didn’t feel heat rising behind his eyes. No, he had no tears. Never again. Not now, not later. He was in control damn it. He would take control. 

Somehow.

Inside, Sebastian wiggled, stretched, and then curled in on himself once more. 

“That’s my bladder you’re using as a pillow!” Ciel groaned.

Great, now he had to pee. Would the indignities never end?

^***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life just keeps spiraling out of control.

It was a couple of hours later before he was disturbed again. The woman that entered did indeed remind him of Nina and he was not surprised to later discover that they were related. “Well, of course, corsets are out of the question for you in your… condition.” The woman said delicately, and he could see her gaze hesitate as she glanced at his left hand, or specifically at the empty ring finger.

He took a deep breath. “I prefer clothing I can move in. Nothing frilly!” He added sternly. “NO pink. No lavender. Nothing… girly. This is ridiculous. I should be getting men’s clothing!” He sneered. “Despite what you heard, I’m not actually a woman. I’m a man. And I’m not pregnant, and I just have a… parasite.” In the last few hours he’d decided that parasite was accurate. Sebastian wasn’t really a baby. He was a demonic parasite incubating beneath his skin. 

“Of course, you are used to dressing as a male, and you have tastes that run in that direction. Oh, all children are parasites, but joyful ones!” She giggled before glancing at Grell. “Interesting that you like to dress as a male, while Mr. Sutcliff’s interests lie in the opposite direction.” She raised his brows. 

“MISS Sutcliff, if you please! She makes the loveliest dresses.” Grell twirled around the room. “She can make the ugliest lady pretty. You have nothing to fear.”

Ciel grimaced and then paused, scowling. “Was that a comment about my appearance?”

Grell gave him the shark grin and then raised his brows. “Now, I promised to make you the prettiest girl at the ball, you have nothing to worry about… anymore.” He buffed his nails against his jacket. “We can turn any duckling into a swan.” He assured. “And they say pregnant women glow!”

Ciel bristled. Then realized he was and rolled his eyes. “Whatever, fool.” He huffed. “Just get this over with. I have important business to take care of.”

“Not right now; you don’t. You have to heal.” Grell shook a finger at him. “You were in a fire last night, and you had part of a wall land on you. You’re lucky little Sebby is hanging in there. He’s lucky I’m here to make sure you don’t overdo it and hurt him.” He began to lean down to talk directly to Ciel’s stomach. “Don’t worry Bassy, dear! Grell is here to save the day! I’ll make sure mummy doesn’t hurt you. OW!”

“Kiss my stomach again, and I’ll remove your lips with pliers!” Ciel hissed, shaking out his fist. 

“So violent!” Grell rubbed his head. “Are you going to treat your future husband like that? He may not marry you if you keep being so violent. Do you want to be an unwed mother forever?” He asked.

“And whose fault is that I’m an unwed mother? You’re the one that caused this situation…” Ciel hissed, ignoring the seamstress who was trying to take his measurements, and also unaware of how it sounded. 

“It takes two to tango.” Grell grinned.

“There was no tango involved, you idiot. This is all your fault!” He threw a nearby book at the Reaper. 

“Temper temper, it isn’t good for you or the baby.” Grell shook a finger at him.

Neither noticed the seamstress’ eyes cut toward them, then away, nor her biting her lip. Oh, she had so much to tell her cousin!

^*****^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

It took precisely three days before the next wave of horror washed over Ciel. 

He had finally gotten to the point where he could walk around a little so long as he had something to lean against or an arm to hold on to. He’d been using a cane since he was ten. He’d been tortured and therefore had injured his hip making his gait somewhat unsteady at times depending on the weather, but this was the first time in a long time he needed it while actively in pain. The new clothes were surprisingly comfortable, though he felt self-conscious without trousers on. He had to admit the sheer number of layers he had to wear should have been like armor! He would have dressed himself, but all of his proper male clothing had disappeared in the night. He suspected Grell of that, as well.

Grell was dusting the same plant he’d been dusting for the last hour. Lazy bastard.

Sebastian would have had everything clean and would have been bringing up some kind of gourmet dessert about now. 

The first inkling that something was amiss was when he couldn’t find the most recent newspaper. He’d asked for it earlier, but he had yet to see it. Every time he asked for it, they would say they would get it, and then “forget”. 

The next time he asked, they brought the paper from the day before. 

“I want today’s paper.”

“They didn’t print one?” Mey-rin tried, shuffling awkwardly and not looking him in the eye.

“I want today’s paper, now.” He stressed the last word, and tried to ignore it as Mey-rin looked more and more distressed. 

It still took him another two hours to finally get his hands on the paper, and he’d managed that by carefully making his way into the kitchen and finding it himself. That was why he was found sitting on the kitchen floor screaming profanity at Grell.

“Ah, the Mistress of the house’s dulcet tones calls her ever so wonderful maid, the awesome and most beautiful Grell?” The Reaper sang as he sauntered in. “What can I do for you, Miss Ciel?”

“You son of a bitch!” He shook the paper. “Have you read this?” He tried to reach out and grab the Reaper’s leg, wanting to bring some kind of harm, however little, to the other man. 

“Well, I can hardly read it with you shaking it around like that, let me see this?” He read for a few minutes. “No! NO! This cannot be!” Grell cried out in anger. “How dare they spread this-this vile lie? I would have much better taste than to impregnate you!”

“Like I would let you!” Ciel countered. “We have to do something about this!” He paused. “It was that damn seamstress! This is your fault! AGAIN!”

“I’m the injured party here.” Grell insisted. “They think that I had sex with YOU! Think about me and MY feelings!” Grell wailed. “What will dear Bassy think if he hears of this?”

“Sebastian is basically an infant according to you. You’re seriously having perverted thoughts about a baby?” Ciel flailed. “That’s sick!”

“He’ll eventually grow up again.” Grell rolled his eyes. “They don’t stay little forever! He’ll grow fast once he’s out of there. And we live for hundreds of years! Time is relative to us.” He paused and groaned, “This is horrible. We must make them print a retraction! Or else I’ll… I’ll reap bloody vengeance on them all.” He snarled, balling the paper up in his hands.

The bell rang for the front door. Grell threw the paper down and stomped out. “People interrupting me while I plan bloody massacres, have they no sense of timing and propriety?” He slammed the door, leaving Ciel still on the floor.

“Little help?” Ciel sighed to himself. “No, just leave me on the floor… arse.” He bit out, slowly making his way to his feet with the cane in his hand. 

Grell was frogmarched back into the kitchen bracketed by the two Charles. 

“And, this day just keeps getting ‘better’.” Ciel moaned, laying his head down on the counter. 

The two Charles each held one of Grell’s arms and came to face Ciel. “Her majesty is not amused.”

Ciel felt like saying she could join the club. He’d not been “amused” for days now. Instead, he maintained his silence, ready to hear what further indignity lay ahead. “It is improper and this scandal cannot be allowed to continue. As it stands, the only way to salvage the situation, as best as one can, is for you to marry the father of your child. We shall spin a story to make things more digestible, to make it appear that the Queen was aware of your true gender, and that you are a loyal servant. The pregnancy though cannot be as easily tidied. You will marry immediately and then the date will be backdated to be more palatable. You two were just keeping the marriage quiet for personal reasons, so that you two could just enjoy being together without public pressure.”

“But I’m not… OW!” Grell groaned as he found his head slammed into the counter by one of the Charles. 

“Quiet.” Charles sniffed imperiously. “The Queen is most displeased with you over all.” 

“He’s not the father. I’m not even pregnant. I’m a man.” Ciel interrupted. 

Both Charles gave him a pointed look, and then looked at the bulge in his stomach area. “It’s a long story. And I’m sure I could explain it to the Queen if I could just talk to her.”

“We’ll make it a shorter story.” Grey interrupted with a grin. “It doesn’t matter! Father or not, you’ll marry him. Tomorrow!”

“Kill me now.” Ciel sat back down on the floor heavily.

“It can be arranged.” Grell glared in hate. 

“Save the lover’s quarrel for later. You two have a wedding to prepare for. Don’t worry we’ll take care of all the details. You just have to stand there and say I do.” Grey chuckled, still holding Grell in a vice hold, pressing him against the counter. 

“All shall be as her Majesty the Queen wishes it to be.” Phipps added. He then placed shackles on Grell. He squawked, trying to escape.

“Just to keep you from getting cold feet, chap.” Grey pulled him up by the collar. “Wouldn’t wish to leave the Lady without a proper husband, now would we?”

“I’m more of a lady than he’ll ever be!” Grell protested as he was dragged through the doorway.

“Whatever kinks you two have in the bedroom, keep to yourself.” Grey groaned as the door closed behind the three men.

“This is not happening.” Ciel eyed the opposite door. How far could he get if he tried to run away? He hobbled a step toward the door. Damn… not far.

How did this get so out of hand?

^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*


	5. Chapter 5

And that would be how he found himself trussed up in a wedding dress and standing at an improvised altar with people he knew standing in attendance as witnesses while Double Charles held Grell down beside him. The only thing that gave him a sense of relief was that there were very few people in attendance, and most of them would keep their silence either out of fear or because they liked him for some reason or another.

“This is ridiculous.” Ciel insisted, even as he felt someone prod him in the back. “This is a huge misunderstanding. It was simply a joke gone wrong! Surely you don’t honestly believe I’m a woman?” 

“WILL!” Grell suddenly called out. Ciel turned quickly to see the reaper had silently arrived. “You’ve come to save me from a fate worse than death!” Grell fluttered his eyelashes and tried to pose.

Will pushed his glasses up and regarded the situation silently before taking a seat, his scythe held in his lap. “So, this is where you are.” He said after a few more minutes.

“Save me! Surely you came to claim me as your own?” Grell struggled against the Double Charles. 

“Proceed with the wedding.” Will waved Grell away dismissively. “I wish to see how this plays out.” He folded his hands in his lap.

“What?” Grell squeaked and then flailed in their grip as he was turned back to the altar and prodded. Those were the same words he’d used himself when this all began. How long had Will been keeping tabs on him? What was he playing at? He turned back to the official. “I do not. I absolutely do not!”

“I heard I do.” Charles Phipps spoke. 

“As did I.” Charles Grey added. “Get on with it.”

Ciel sighed. So much for the Reapers interfering when you needed them to.

“I suppose there’s absolutely no point in my protest. You’ll hear what you want anyway.” Ciel sighed when it was his turn to give answer. “This is a farce. I do ‘not’ as well.”

“Heard I do.” Phipps once more repeated, grinning widely while Grey agreed.

Soma was crying in the front row, blowing his nose into a handkerchief. “I ought to make him feel my wrath for taking advantage of my little… sister… but I suppose he’s doing right by her now. But I promise you…” He stood, shaking his fist at Grell. “If you hurt her or bring her to tears, you will feel my wrath!” Agni stood beside him, raising his wrapped fist as well. “And Agni’s.” Which really, it was pretty much the same wrath since Soma always counted on Agni to deliver his portion of wrath as well. 

“All of this because you couldn’t keep your damn mouth shut in the first place.” Ciel growled at Grell. “It all would have been fine without you telling them anything to begin with. I could have come up with a story! It’s what I do!”

“But, Bassy…” Grell trailed off miserably. 

As they were pronounced man and wife, Ciel rolled his eyes so hard he felt his head spasm with pain. Then he pushed past them all to take a seat at a table. He then proceeded to ignore everyone and everything while he sulked in misery at the table. 

They finally released Grell and went to eat the generous spread that the Queen had arranged while Grell clutched at Will.

“Quick, while they are busy stuffing their faces. Get me out of here!” Grell shook Will frantically. “I’ll… I’ll finish all my reaps! I’ll work overtime! You can’t leave me here, how would I get my work done?”

“Hm, yes, this will be rather difficult. You’ll have to work hard to make sure that you can clock off at a reasonable time in order to return home to your wife and child.” Will’s expression was bland, for the most part. But there was still a hint of evil mischief deep in his eyes as he once again adjusted his glasses. “Quite the difficult situation you’ve gotten yourself into.”

“I’m not even human. And the child isn’t mine! You know who the child really is! Even if it was a natural…” He flailed helplessly and in irritation. “You know damn well I’m sterile! How can you even entertain the idea that I would stay here now that they’ve let me go?” Grell hissed.

“Not only will you stay here, but you will play your part, after you finish your duties of course. Do try to stay on schedule, will you? It isn’t good to do so much overtime when you’re wife is expecting you home.” Will handed over a schedule for Grell. “Give my best to the missus.” He turned.

“What… this is… you aren’t serious!” Grell screeched. “You hate…” He lowered his voice and then hissed at Will again. “You hate them both! Why would you even consider making me play this charade out?” 

“Because you need to learn the consequences of your actions; that there are repercussions to everything you do and say. You created this situation when you kept feeding everyone information for the sake of your own amusement and jealousy. Besides, this is a good way to keep an eye on all three of you.” He narrowed his eyes as he turned around. “This is now your assignment. Play the part of dutiful husband. Follow his lead. Find out what is going on with the Angel we fought. If anyone will locate the crazed Angel, it will be him. You will report back their movements, and when it is time we will end this insanity. Then we will try to discover what is going on Above, and then discover the cause of these rogue Angels and what is throwing them into insanity!”

Grell wilted under his instructions. “I can’t be a dutiful husband when I should be the wife.” He pouted. “I should be the one being pampered and…”

Will wrapped his fist in Grell’s collar. “You will follow your orders, or so help me I will have your Scythe!” He released him and turned. “I will be back for your report in a week.” Then he disappeared through the doorway.

Grell reluctantly slumped into a seat beside Ciel, joining him in ignoring everyone else enjoying themselves at their expense. “I don’t even like you.”

“Same.” Ciel sighed and sipped his tea. This was going to be a miserable marriage.

^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^


	6. Chapter 6

(Sorry to be so late updating, but I had to get a new job and do a lot of studying, and then attend my second residency for school. I still need to find my practicum and internship sites though. Anyway, a long update to apologize? Not sure how happy I am about this chapter, but figured it is better to push through regardless then let it languish in edit-hell.)

*********************************************

“I’m glad that is over.” Ciel admitted a few days later when the last guest had left and they and the servants were all that was left in the manor. Not many people had attended the so-called wedding; just those that Ciel were most familiar with and those which he considered allies. Still, he was always glad to see the backside of them as they left the manor. “Now, we can get back to work.” He announced. “Come along, we must seek out some of my contacts to discover if there has been any movement by the Angel since the last battle.”

“Me? I have work to do myself. I have three reaps by 1 PM today.” Grell argued. “I can’t just run along after the criminal element.” He waved the paper in dismay. It had arrived during breakfast. Apparently Will didn’t believe in honeymoons.

“I need someone with supernatural power to assist me in my duties.” Ciel glared. “Let me see that.” He snatched the paper from Grell’s hand. “Very detailed, I’m not surprised. How is it that you bungle these so often, with all this information?” He asked in disgust.

“Because there is usually Demons, Angels, and nosy teenagers skulking around to interfere?” Grell snatched it back in irritation. “Can’t imagine why I might get distracted!”

“And what is your excuse any other time?” Ciel sneered.

“Shopping!” Grell answered decisively. No matter the era, there was always something to buy.

“We’ll do both. Visit contacts, and reap souls.” Ciel said decidedly, wiping his mouth. “Tanaka, ready the carriage. We’re going into London proper today.” He announced as he stood. He was still stiff, and he felt more run down than he would have preferred, but life waited for no one, even if they were incubating a Demon and suddenly married to a male Reaper who self-identified as a woman. “Come, we have things to do.” He told Grell, taking control of the situation.

The ride into town went rather quickly, despite the silence between them for most of the ride. What took the longest was convincing Ciel to actually don a dress for the outing. As they entered London though, Ciel had once more taken back the list of reaps that Grell was to make and was making notations in his own notebook about locations which were close by to his own contacts. “If we meet with Lau at ten, we can easily reach your reap here by eleven. From there the twelve and one o’clock reaps will fall in line, and we can meet with one of my smugglers by two. We can finish checking on Funtom’s newest building here, and then have tea at the nearby café, and then journey home just in time for dinner.” He explained. 

Grell leaned against the window of the carriage and sighed. “Sounds absolutely tedious! Can’t we just skip all of that, do the reaps a few minutes earlier and then just go out to dinner? Perhaps we could visit the jewelry store. I saw the most beautiful brace-” 

Ciel waved the paper at him, hitting him about the head. “You know that you are to do these on time, so why just loll about and waste time, you idiot? We can get my work and yours done with careful planning. Follow the schedule!” 

“Nag nag nag, maybe you are the wife after all.” Grell propped his chin up on his hand. “You’re as bad as Will. It’s all about schedules with him too.”

“Schedules make things easier to deal with in the long run.” Ciel tried to explain, then gave up as it became obvious that Grell was no longer listening. “I’m surprised he hasn’t fired you before now, to be honest.” He was beginning to suspect that Will was supportive of this so-called marriage simply because he wanted revenge on both of them, and this was an excellent way to get it. 

The carriage was slowing down near the opium den he was sure to find Lau. He could smell the drug from the street as they approached the building, and covered his nose out of habit. The smoke tended to make his lungs burn; stirring up his asthma. He also did not like how it made him feel in general. He detested anything that made him feel out of control, disconnected, or left him vulnerable. “Stay close to me.” He ordered Grell as he swept into the room. “Lau.” He greeted.

“Ah, my dear Earl, or rather… there is no feminine equivalent is there? Does that make him the Earl now?” Lau asked in confusion. “You British and your hierarchies. Just so confusing at times!” He shook his head. “What brings you to my little den of delight?” 

“Countess. And he has no title. He owns nothing.” Ciel ground his teeth. It was ridiculous. “Though many may call me Countess the rank remains virtually the same as an Earl. For all intents and purposes continue to think of me as Earl.” He insisted. He wasn’t really a woman after all. He still wasn’t sure how to fix this in the future. At this point, trying to reveal he was a man would just make him look even more foolish to his peers. He was pretty sure that if he actually did manage to convince people that he was a man, at that point he would be labeled a pervert who had “fooled the Queen” somehow, and then he’d be brought up on charges! You just couldn’t win sometimes. He missed Sebastian’s council at times like this. “You are aware of the fire in the warehouse district?” He asked. 

Lau puffed on his pipe passively. “I may have heard something about it. Was in the papers, was it not? Of course, your outing as a female, your family condition, and your subsequent marriage has overshadowed all of that now. Are you sure you should be taking up your guard dog duties when you should be looking after the wee one?” 

“Tell me, do you even remember the wedding? You attended! Or has it all gone away in a puff of smoke, much like a great deal of your profit while you smoke it away?” Ciel said with heavy sarcasm. “The wee one will keep just fine. All I have to do is just live, and that may not happen if I do not do something about the one that caused that fire. I am a target until then, I hardly think it would be “good for the wee one” if I’m dead, do you?”

“True, unfortunately, I have not heard much of anything. And I do remember some of your wedding. Well, a little… I remember there was champagne? I think. Anyway, most of the merchandise that was in the warehouses was owned by legitimate businesses. Of course they are all taking large losses with their destruction. I suppose it could have been done by rivals, but so far no one has clearly benefited from their losses.”

“If only it was that simple.” Ciel muttered. No, it wasn’t a rival business. “I did get a glimpse of the man at the center. Tall, as tall as… Sebastian was… so blond his hair was white. Fairly muscular, no scars, no tattoos, light blue eyes that are so light they appear gray or silver. Are you even listening, you delinquent?” He yelled.

“Hm? Hmmm, yes, well, if I see anyone by that description, I will pass it along.” Lau promised, distracted by whatever thoughts his high mind was inspiring, not to mention Ran-Mao who was rubbing herself against the other man in a suggestive way. 

Grell meanwhile was looking decidedly bored, leaning against a wall and filing his nails. “Waste of time, as predicted.” 

“Shut up, idiot.” Ciel snapped, passing him on the way out. “Let’s go, if we go now, we can catch your appointment on time.”

“Dreadfully dull business. You didn’t think he’d honestly have information for you? Rival businesses? Please. If it wasn’t for the dictates of secrecy so much more could be done without all of this fuss.” Grell pointed out while complaining. “I mean, seriously, if they just knew about the other realms-“

Ciel grabbed Grell and threw him against the wall, holding him fast, a feat he didn’t know he could accomplish before now. “If you did that, panic would run rampant, it would destroy everything! Don’t talk about such foolish things. The dictates of secrecy exist for a reason. If normal humans knew about Demons, Reapers, and Angels being real? You could just imagine the damage, the insanity, the sheer stupidity that would run rampant?” He yelled into his face.

“Mood swing, dear? True, but it would be so much easier to get you out of that dress and me out of this marriage.” Grell pointed out. “My, when did you get so strong?” He reached out and squeezed one of Ciel’s arms. 

Ciel released him in disgust. “Stop that.” He slapped him away. To be honest, he had no idea. He’d never been able to really do that before. Not to someone that was so much bigger than he. Even at the age of sixteen he was still barely five foot two; five foot four in his highest heels. Sadly at his age, he wasn’t going to grow much more, apparently. And he still hadn’t managed to develop any facial hair, or other characteristics which would make it easier for him to look “manly” thus avoiding this mess. “Come on.”

“Sometimes I forget that you’ve gotten older. Human lives are so fleeting, but you’ve not gotten any bigger so all I tend to see is the brat you were. Well, are. You’re still a brat.” Grell rambled. 

“Shut up.” Ciel sighed, walking as quickly as he could down the cobbled street. He was used to the heels. The dress was the annoying part. He’d tried to get one that was as comfortable as possible, lacking in frills and lace, and respectable for someone of his class. Still, it was harder to blend in with men, and people tended to ignore or outright disrespect women in general. Very few women in society, well, unless one was the Queen… He cut off his thoughts there. No, he would not let himself be curtailed by society. He didn’t allow it as a small boy, and he wouldn’t allow it now when people assumed he was a woman. Much like his Aunt, he would break through the confines of society and do things his way. She was a doctor; respected. He could be no less. It was just ironic that he had to have Grell by his side to do it as well. Maybe the idiot would still come in useful. At least he had a death scythe.

“Hit by a carriage, at this corner.” He reminded Grell, “In just a few minutes. Get your Scythe ready…” He trailed off, looking for the individual that was soon to die. “There, he’s coming out of the building now, and I can hear the rattle of the wheels.”

“You’re very good at this.” Grell chuckled. “Are you sure you aren’t at least part Reaper?” He asked in amusement. “I guess not. Such blue eyes, well, such a blue eye, I suppose one could say. The other…”

“Shut up you idiot or you’re going to miss your timing!” A second later Ciel shoved Grell toward the impending collision. “Don’t miss your mark!”

Grell swung the chainsaw in glee as the wheels ran over the marked man. Ciel watched his timepiece and sighed. “On time!” He clicked it closed. The cinematic records were being pulled up while Grell twirled around invisible to the general population, but still visible to Ciel. Meanwhile, Will snapped his own pocket watch closed and smiled. With a nod, he disappeared unseen by either man. 

“Let’s go, Grell, we have places to be.” He called out, ignoring the stunned crowd that was gathered at the site of the wreck. He turned and started walking, not even bothering to see if Grell was actually following. “We’ll need to travel to the other side of town for the next two.” Ciel reminded him. “And no, we’re not jumping from rooftops.” He used his walking stick as he made his way through the street and onto the curb. “You learn a lot by taking the time to walk from one place to another and see the individuals that walk among one another.” He explained. “You can hear the things that are important to them, and use that information later.”

Grell once more looked bored, but followed with a sigh. “Dirty backward humans living in filth. Ugh… I’ll stain my heels at this rate.” He complained. “You’re going to be awfully sore later. You’re barely healed as it is! You don’t even like exercise!”

“Do stop complaining. I can replace those a hundred times.” He waved dismissively. “Focus on the important things. We must hear the latest gossip if we are to find our rogue. Normally, I would send Sebastian to gather information. Now I must gather it myself.” Even as he walked though he felt like dragging his feet. He was tired. Sebastian was a parasite slowly but steadily siphoning energy from him; encumbering and hindering him. It was most troublesome really, but nothing for it at the moment other than to push on, as always.

During the walk there were snatches of conversation to be heard: about him, about his marriage, about the warehouse fire, even about the Queen and public policies. There was even an interesting conversation regarding a man, a goat, and a bucket of oil, but that one had Ciel hurrying as fast and as far away as possible. 

Regardless, they still arrived at the next reap with a few minutes time to spare. “This one is a suicide.” Ciel reminded Grell. “Nothing more to do than wait below the window for her to fall.” Ciel leaned against the wall, trying to rest and catch his breath. He put a hand on his stomach, feeling a small vibration within. “What are you doing in there, purring?” He huffed in annoyance. “At least you get to ride in comfort, git.” He spoke to the presence inside.

He heard the roar of the chainsaw and seconds later a loud thump and splat. “Right on time.” Ciel checked his watch, unaware that Will was doing the same hidden on another building. “Not as far to the next one.”

“Must we walk? Walking is so slow, and my shoes, my poor shoes!” Grell held up a foot and pouted. “I could carry you, I suppose.” He added with a sigh. “You don’t weigh hardly anything.” 

“No. Information is priceless.” He leaned against the wall.

“You won’t learn anything if you pass out, you little brat.” Grell complained, sweeping Ciel up in his arms. “We’ll go there early, and then rest in the meantime. Make the reap and then get something to eat. THEN we can go see smugglers and the dregs of society if you want.” He swung up onto a rooftop and bounded off one to another. “Stubborn child.” He sighed. 

Will smirked, shutting his watch and adjusting his glasses. “This may just work.” He muttered to himself as he took his leave once more. “Of course, I have my own work to do now.”

Grell set the younger man down and got comfortable on the roof with him. “Really, you don’t have to do everything the hard way.” He pointed out. “Nothing is going to be done in one day… eh… are you okay? You look rather pale. Uh! Wake up!”

Grell flailed, before laying Ciel down onto his back. Ciel had collapsed on Grell’s shoulder. His hand fell to Ciel’s stomach. “Oh, oh Bassy, you little rascal. Making your mummy so tired!” Grell chuckled as he calmed. “I can feel you in there pulling on mummy’s energy. Didn’t help that he insisted on walking everywhere, I know. But, you have to leave some for him, you know.” He spoke into the other’s stomach. “Not that you know better at the moment, you’re operating on such a primal level. But you could break your contract if you kill him!” 

He patted the man’s stomach and looked thoughtfully over the ledge of the building. The energy levels were waning, and that was not good. He frowned. “Demons suck down souls because it is a pure and powerful type of energy. Humans and other beings are made of different levels of energy, different types of energy. And you humans are truly a tasty treat for all of us, Angels, Demons, and Reapers. We just find different types of energies you produce to be tasty.” He could see Ciel’s eyes move under the lids, and he hoped the other man could hear him. If not, well he could always explain again later. 

“You need more energy. Energy that he can consume. He’s been taking yours, and you’ve hit a wall where he needs more than you provide now. He’s grown a bit.” He looked down at the drunk who was next on the list. “But what will work. Will I need a soul? Or will Death Energy be enough?” He worried his lower lip, making it bleed a little in the process. “Damn it…”

Grell tapped his finger to his chin. “I shouldn’t…” He considered the drunk below that was not yet ready to die. He sat on the ledge, watching. “If I was discovered, I’d lose my Scythe again.” He muttered to himself. “I could be put to death, at the least exiled. But, the brat is fading fast and Sebby isn’t going to survive another transfer!”

He snapped his teeth. He snapped them again, and then tapped his fingers against his shark like teeth. “Never had a taste for that sort of thing to be honest, Death Energy is enough for me. But Sebby is a demon!” He knew he was talking to himself at this point, but sometimes he was the only one that understood him. Aw, the hazards of being so brilliant and wonderful; few understood him. 

“Just this once…” He knew he was just trying to rationalize and talk himself into this. 

He closed his eyes and tried to reach out with his powers. He had to make sure there were no other Reapers in the area. Swooping down, he landed lightly behind the drunk, and then pulled him into the alley. “Shame, he probably will never really appreciate this, either of them really.” He admitted, if only to himself quietly. “The things I do for love.” He smirked. 

“Love can make fools of anyone, Reaper, Demon, Angel, or Human.” 

Grell squeaked, spinning around. The drunk blinked stupidly up, confused as to what was going on. “Who-“

The other man smiled slightly. “If you take his soul as it is, the Reapers will find out.” He pointed out, tilting his head. He had dark hair, dark eyes, and slightly tanned skin; handsome, solid, and muscular. 

And a demon.

“I suppose you want the soul for yourself, in exchange for your silence?” Grell asked bitterly. 

“Not at all.” The unknown demon chuckled. “Nothing like that. Truth is I don’t even need souls at this stage in my life. Never really did, to be honest. The soul contract thing came much later in history. It’s actually a relatively “new” experiment. In the old days, we were meant to tempt humans as a test, and then punish them if they failed the test. You see, we technically “work” for the divine. How sad that so many have forgotten that aspect. That we’re considered “necessary evils”? Anyway, I digress.”

Grell frowned. Many of the demons that didn’t actually need souls were high level demons. Ancient. Usually they were among the rare Fallen Ones; the first of their kind, and almost a different race at this point from the typical demon that ran around the mortal realm these days. “What do you want?” Grell asked, tense, his hand ready to draw his Scythe, though he doubted he could take on a Fallen One.

“I help you with that soul, give you an excuse for its disappearance, and in exchange, you let me get to know you.” The Demon offered.

“I am a married woman, you cad! And, handsome you may be, but you aren’t my type.” Grell scoffed. He didn’t know why the demon wasn’t his type, just that he… he smelled familiar, and at the same time, the scent said ‘do not touch’. That this was not a potential mate, at all. 

The Demon laughed, leaning against the wall. “No, no, no! I don’t want to bed you! I want to get to know you. I want to know what you like to eat, what you do in your spare time, what colors you like, do you have a favorite flower?” The demon held out his hands. “I want to know who Grell Sut-… Grell Phantomhive is.” 

“And you say you don’t want to bed me, yet you want to know all that?” Grell scoffed. 

“Yes.” The demon grinned. “I’ll even withdraw the soul for your husband and child.” He promised. “Just a boost until you can determine if Death Energy will tie him over. You should be able to feed him from your own core as well, but he’s run the Earl so far down in energy you need the bigger Soul energy boost to stabilize him. And, you need to hurry. Do we have a deal?”

Grell gave him a narrow look. “So you can have my soul at the end?” He hissed.

The demon winced. “Poor choice of words, I admit. I swear before all, above, below, and everything in between… I do not want to consume any soul and that the agreement is only for me to have a meal or two with you as two individuals who are getting to know each other in the context of family.” He looked up at Grell.

“Fami… are you my father?” Grell gasped. Was that why he was familiar, yet not?

The other demon gave him an almost sad look. “No. Not quite.” He stepped closer. “Not your father. But, still family.” He leaned down and whispered softly, “Grandfather. Your father is still being punished.” 

“Punished?” Grell asked brows furrowed.

“I’ll explain later. We must feed the little one before your spouse and my great grandchild die.”

Suddenly, the soul was a glittering thing in his hands. Not pristine, more of a drab gray really. But it was still necessary energy. He gave the demon a wary look and then he jumped back to the roof, still looking furtively around. The soul was struggling in his hands, and he had to hold tight. “Now, now, you could probably get away from a regular Reaper. But you won’t get away from me.” He snapped his teeth through the top part of the soul, sucking it down to his core, but trying to control whether or not it was absorbed. He couldn’t let himself absorb it! He just needed to break it down to the energy itself. Damn it, that meant taking it into his core for a brief time. There, it was broke down! Quickly he pressed his lips against Ciel’s. 

Ciel sputtered and coughed, pushing weakly against Grell. “What… you pervert! What are you doing?” He found himself pushed down again while Grell shoved his mouth back on top of his, breathing hard. Ciel felt the wisps of cold air pass his lips and down his throat, and the presence that was Sebastian pulling it down the rest of the way. He pushed away, staring in shock as he watched Grell shove the glowing light in his hands into his mouth and breathe in hard, then crawl forward and try to put his lips on his once more. “Stop that!”

He was knocked down though as Grell once more breathed into his mouth. Ciel thrashed his head, but the cold vapor was sucked down his throat to settle into his stomach where it slowly became warm. Grell released him and then wiped his mouth. “Ew.” He made a face. “You can’t even brush your teeth without Sebastian’s help? Ugh.” He wiped at his tongue. 

“What did you just do?” Ciel yelled anger and fear making him tremble.

“Reason you passed out is because Sebastian needed the energy. Regular food isn’t going to cut it anymore. He’s growing. He is taking more from you than I thought he was! You can’t transform human food into enough energy for him to use. Long story short, the divine lets the sun give energy to plants, animals eat the plants, you eat both the plants and the animals, and then you get that energy. Humans provide souls and energy to everything else in the universe. Sebastian is a baby demon and he is growing, so he needs more energy.” Grell explained pursing his lips. “I did you a favor, at great personal risk I might add. Do you know how dangerous it is for me to take a soul into myself?” He shook a finger at him. “Be grateful!”

“Was that… what did you DO?” Ciel stood up unsteadily, trying to make sense of what he was just told. Then it finally connected. He looked over the side of the building. He spun around, eyes wide. “What about the paperwork? What did you do? You imbecile!”

“Is that what you’re concerned about? You had me worried a moment. I almost thought you actually cared about the human.” Grell chuckled. “I had to chew the soul up, to process it enough that Bassy could absorb it. Of course, it has to pass through you next.” He admitted. “But it got the job done. I do insist you brush your teeth next time though.” He made another ugh noise. “As for the paperwork. I have it covered.” He gestured dismissively, but he bit his lip. He looked over the side of the building. The demon was gone. Grandfather? Was he telling the truth? The man did “feel” familiar and that could be similar energies being at play. “There are always ways. Despite how uptight Will is, things do get lost, more often than he likes to admit. How else do you think Demons survive?” 

“But… Reapers don’t-“

Grell grinned with his shark-like teeth. “You knew I was half demon! While I never knew my parents, I’m not the first hybrid to ever exist.” 

Ciel gasped, backing up a step. “I thought you took after the Reaper side!”

“Oh, relax! I have no desire for souls. Reapers consume Death Energy from those that are dying. We release the soul through the Cinematic Records, and then draw Death Energy which is released through death. There’s more than one type of energy involved in human life; different layers. The same is true of Reapers and other living things. Unfortunately, you are being subjected to different foreign layers of energy, including the Death Energy as well as Sabastian’s energy, and the energy from that Soul; also known as Demon Food. I have to contact someone and find out how that is going to influence you. I have to be careful with Soul Energy because it could tip me over into becoming a Full Demon. But I need to contact my adoptive father.” 

“I was raised and adopted by another hybrid when I was still a baby. And some hybrids have more sympathy for the Demonic breeds than others. But, so long as I don’t absorb anymore, I won’t lose myself.” He said the last bit to himself, quietly, a reminder. But Ciel did hear it and it made him frown.

“Between the two of us, we can bring Bassy back from the brink.” Grell grabbed Ciel’s arm, his eyes glowing in quiet obsession. “We just have to… time… things right.” He had an edge of mania in his laughter. 

Ciel shrugged Grell off, and took another step back. “You’re mad.” Had the soul affected the Reaper already? Was he turning into a Demon despite his words to the contrary?

“You just noticed, oh husband of mine?” Grell laughed. “I never made it a secret, well, after your aunt that is.” He chuckled. “Regardless, despite being reviled by the Reaper population, we do exist in their ranks.” He leaned back in a pose. “As long as we play by the rules and have the ability to reap, they don’t outcast us completely. And, whether you like it or not, Sebastian is feeding off of you until he can grow up enough to leave your body. That means you need processed energy!”

“You idiot!” Ciel said quietly, looking away from the display down below. “You can’t do that again. If you’re caught it will ruin everything. And I don’t even want to think about you being a Demon and out of control!” He insisted. Grell would be taken down by the others in that case, and Ciel didn’t have many allies at the moment that could face other supernatural threats.

“So I’m to let you wither? Normally I wouldn’t complain, but you do intend to take Sebastian out with you if you do so.” Grell pointed out. Grell rubbed a hand against his head and looked away. He would never admit it to the young man in front of him, but he felt light-headed and almost giddy. He felt like he could fly, or that he was going to float away. Just having that soul in his body for a second was the greatest high he’d ever experienced! He felt nearly invincible, and at the same time he was scared deep inside due to the way he felt. He never felt like this before, but then he’d never taken a soul directly into his body before either! No wonder Demons were always trying to steal them!

“There has to be another way that won’t leave us open to an investigation by Reapers.” Ciel paced back to Grell. “And stop thinking perverted thoughts about what is essentially a baby at the moment, it’s disgusting.” Ciel yelled. 

Grell shook his head, as though to shake something loose. Something smelled good… what was it? “I’m not. I’m protecting Sebastian from destruction. I’m not even thinking about sex with him anymore.” He admitted. But whatever the hell smelled so good…

“There are other ways, I suppose. Energy transfers directly from me. Death energy may be enough to keep him sated, now that he’s been brought back up to a safe level.” Grell slipped off the low wall on the roof and sat down with his back against it, crossing his ankles in front of him, his foot bouncing spastically. “It has been suggested I can feed you from my own core after I process the Death Energy from my Reaps.” 

The smell was coming from Ciel. He smelled good. Like he was wearing some kind of perfume or cologne? No. He wasn’t wearing any earlier, when would he have put some on? Why hadn’t he noticed before now? “I could also eat fresh meat, simple souls like with animals; animals do not have complex souls like humans do. They are “little lives” according to the Divine. I can consume those little lives, a lot of little lives, and then process it for Sebastian, but I would still have to transfer it to you to be filtered down to him. That still means that you may absorb Shinigami energy.” He rubbed his fingers, and considered the situation. “It would have to be done often and before you actually run down to keep ahead of the curve. Otherwise you would run down like a clock and eventually just stop. Human souls are purer and give more energy overall. But this could work. And if it doesn’t, I can always re-route a wayward soul, like just now.”

“Energy transfers…” Ciel quietly repeated, looking down and thinking about the situation. “You would have to… would it be the same way you did with the soul just now?” He pulled his lips back in disgust. “I do not like to be touched.” He wrapped his arms around himself looking put-off.

Grell glared. “It isn’t like I enjoyed that either. But for now, it would be the simplest method; from my core to yours to his. Don’t worry. You shouldn’t need ‘fed’ again for another few days so long as you stop tiring yourself. That was a human soul, full of goodness, full of vitamins and life”, He assured. “But it isn’t as though I’m trying to ravage you. It’s just a press of lips. I could just try to hold your chest to mine and see if I can do it that way, but it still requires physical contact! The Human concept of Chakras isn’t really that far off from the truth. Those are areas where energy can be concentrated and run through and-”

“I don’t like it.” Ciel said stubbornly.

“And there are half a dozen things about this entire situation I don’t like, not the least of which is you don’t know how to treat a lady, and make no mistake about it, I am a lady.” Grell insisted, waving a finger at him angrily. “Now, I am your husband and you will treat me like the lady I am damn it.” He paused. “I mean, I’m your wife, and you are my husband! Look, until things get straightened out, we are a team. We need to… be team-like.” He straightened his shoulders. “I’ve had partners before; this can’t be that much different. And you’ve worked with Sebastian for years now. Can we not come to a deal?”

Ciel once more wrapped his arms around himself and turned away. “True.” He allowed. “You know it is funny. You identify as a woman, and I’m male. Yet they expect you to be my husband and they dress me as a woman. Ridiculous.” He gave a short snort of rueful laughter. “What a pair we make.”

“Indeed.” Grell pushed his glasses up higher on his nose. He stood up and came closer subtly trying to find the source of the cologne Ciel was wearing. It was wonderful! He needed to find out what it was and buy a bottle of it for himself!

“Fine, truce and partnership… A marriage, of a sort.” Ciel laughed bitterly he then paused before adding. “My Lady. Deal!” He held out his hand.

“My Lord! Truce, and partnership, a marriage, of a sort! Deal!” Grell agreed as he curtsied, he took his hand. “AH!”

“WHA-?” Ciel shook his hand out as he released Grell’s hand. Grell leaned over his hand, holding it tightly to his chest and blinked back tears of pain. “What just happened?” Ciel demanded in anger. “What did you just do?”

“I didn’t do anything!” Grell said tearfully, shaking his hand out once more and biting his lip hard enough to bleed beneath his sharp teeth. He’d just avoided a deal with a demon earlier, not even ten or more minutes ago! And what happens? He has a poor choice of words himself!

Ciel yelled as he looked at his hand, then pulled his hand up to eye level and gasped. “What is this?” He demanded showing the symbol on the back of his left hand. 

Grell whimpered. “Oh no, no, what is this?” He shook his hand as though he could get the symbol off his own hand if he shook it hard enough. “What is this?” He asked, beginning to shake a little.

“Calm down! Why does it look like Sebastian’s contract mark? Did you change into a Demon because of that soul?” Ciel growled, grabbing the other man’s arm and pulling on it hard. It didn’t precisely look like it, but it had similarities, not the least of which was there was a five pointed start in the center of a circle.

“Contract mark?” He said weakly. He showed the symbol that matched Ciel’s on his hand. It was a star, much like other contracts, but it was different from other Demons that Ciel had thus far seen. He was of course most familiar with the contract he had with Sebastian, but he’d seen other contract holders before and noted each Demon had a different style. This one looked like the star was being swirled in a circle, giving it the appearance of movement. In the center was a small eye shape, and in the center of the eye was what looked like a rune. “I’m not taking your soul!” Grell quickly squeaked. “Contract? No!” He swore. “No, nonono! I didn’t mean deal deal, like that kind of deal!” He frantically scrubbed at his hand.

“What the hell did we agree to?” Ciel shrieked, flailing his hand. 

“Truce and partnership? Oh sweet Death, marriage?” Grell shrugged helplessly, gasping for unnecessary breath. “I… I don’t know. That’s what we both repeated? Oh, no, we didn’t even agree to an ‘end’ clause!” He hopped around in a circle, shaking his hand. “Last time, there was an end clause. I don’t know what happens when there isn’t an end clause! I didn’t mean for this to be a contract. Just an agreement!” He blubbered.

“What was your last contract? Do they still live? Did you eat their soul?” Ciel asked, refusing to acknowledge that his voice had gone up two octaves. “What were the terms?”

Grell paled and slowly turned back to Ciel, swallowing. “You… you… don’t… want to know.” He whispered.

“Tell me!” Ciel growled.

“You were there… when it ended. She broke the contract.” Grell covered his eyes, looking wretched. “Then the reapers dragged me to rehab. I…” He couldn’t even figure out what to say beyond that.

“My aunt, Madam Red, was your contractor?” Ciel sat down heavily. “And when she broke the contract, you killed her. Is that why you pretended to be her butler? The contract? Do all Demons pretend to be butlers when they make a contract?” He was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his aunt had a contract with Grell of all people.

“No, but, often? Sometimes?” He raised his brows. “At least, for this culture having a butler or maid makes sense to the ones that are making the contract?” He ran a hand through his hair. “You yourself just tried to make me your butler before we were forced to marry.” He pointed out. “I hated being her butler. I’m not known for being obedient, it was a bad fit, but I loved her, and-and I was fighting my urges and losing. I’m still half Demon, and I was beginning to have urges, and… and I was losing my mind. I wanted to kill. I wanted to rend flesh. I wanted to paint the world red. I wanted to punish those around me. And she was so much like I was at that moment, and mourned the same things, and I could give her what she wanted and she me. But I am not good at doing what I’m told. I was so depressed and…”

“Kept trying to kill yourself or have us kill you. You wanted out of the contract! Even then!” Ciel realized. “You weren’t happy!”

“I loved her!” Grell wrapped his arms around himself and started to pace. “I did. But, I hated, absolutely hated being constrained by the contract. Having to do what she said. Everything she said. I wanted to help her kill those people, and I admit that! Something about her did call to my Demonic side. But being so trapped?” He pulled at his hair. “It… It was a relief when she did go against the contract. Because I was free. They put me in rehabilitation. They cleansed me again, helped me gain control.” He groaned. “And now I’m stuck in another contract? What are you going to order me to do?” He had tears in his eyes. He was done for.

Ciel frowned. He ran through a list of orders, but as he opened his mouth to start to give one, he felt a tug on his hand, and in his stomach. “I don’t know if can.” He stated. “I think the terms were partnership and truce. If I gave an order you didn’t like in a partnership, a true partnership, wouldn’t that violate the terms of the contract?” He asked. Though he dearly would have loved to make Grell actually do something useful. “What would happen if I broke the contract? Would you eat my soul? Would you just want to kill me like you did my Aunt?”

“Damn it! I keep telling you I won’t eat your soul!” He flailed in agitation, fear, and near panic. “If it was an order I didn’t agree with and you tried to force me.” Grell said thoughtfully, and with a degree of hope. “But I don’t know what instinct may force me to do. Demons are very instinctual beings. I’m more Reaper than Demon, but I did kill your Aunt… I don’t want to kill you and Sebastian. That’s exactly what I do NOT want.”

“Then nothing has changed. Other than we need more information.” Ciel scratched at the mark in distaste, trying to keep his voice steady. “And you didn’t contract to eat my soul. So, this is just so much irritation and not important at the moment. You will find out more about this! But, what about Sebastian’s contract? Does it not come into conflict simply because the soul is not the issue? We need to find out more information. Now, we need to get out of here.” He pointed out. 

“We need to go and finish business, and then work out terms of our partnership in such a way we can both live with it until we can straighten up this mess. Which you again caused, I should add!” Ciel glared and snarled at Grell.

“Fine, but my first term is that you should call me the wife and you are the husband. I am more of a woman than you are, dress notwithstanding. I know my body is male, but inside I am a woman. I was just… born… wrong.” He ended weakly, and then rallied, “Just because the world treats us as they see us, doesn’t mean we can’t be as we really are. And for the record, my heels are ruined. You will need to buy me new boots.”

“At least some things don’t change. You can buy new boots tomorrow.” Ciel said bitterly.

Grell nodded, though looking uncertain and nervous. “Now, I think we had smugglers and other people of loose morals to speak to, all in the hopes of finding our rogue Angel.” He was rubbing at his hand still, and then he held it out once more. His hand shook. If it was up to him he’d be running in a circle screaming still. But it was time to woman up and be an adult! “To conserve energy, I really insist you let me provide the travel? I don’t want to have to do another energy transfer before we need to.” 

“Fine!” Ciel groused. “I hate being carried like some damsel.”

“It is your fault for being so tiny.” Grell grinned weakly, though he was still unsettled by having a new contract, and with that he was jumping off the building and away.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^


	7. Chapter 7

“How rude!” Grell groaned as he looked down at the blood stains marring his shirt. “He got blood all over me. Did you have to shoot him at such close range?”

“Again, I will buy you clothing. Have the seamstress come back tomorrow. You’ll no doubt wish for dresses, and I want some proper clothing. Tomorrow we take back our roles as we see them. We will figure out what to do about the Queen, there has to be a way to spin this back into our favor. I will think on it. Anything else is now untenable. A day in these shoes has convinced me of that!” Ciel grimaced as he prodded the body with his foot. True he’d worn high heeled shoe since he was much younger in order to appear just a little bit taller, but these shoes pinched his toes in a way his old shoes never did! “Nothing useful, here.” 

“Did you honestly think he would have anything to tell us? Do you always have to kill your contacts? I mean, is this a common occurrence? As for your shoes? They are ugly. You should have taken the pair I picked out. Stylish yet comfortable. Like mine!” He asked, mourning his shirt, but still kicking up a foot to shoe Ciel his favorite shoes. “Oh, Ronald dear, hello! Body is right there.” He gestured toward the corpse. “You’ve met my husband, Ciel…”

“Um, Mrs. Sutcliff?” Ronald looked as confused as he sounded when he addressed Ciel. “Or is it still Phantomhive and Grell is Mrs. Phantomhive?”

“I refuse to give up Phantomhive. But starting tomorrow it is Earl Phantomhive and Grell will be the Mrs.” He had to take control of his life once more. Being out of control was going to drive him mad. His entire life was centered on the concept of him being in control. The first step he’d take in this situation would be to at least dress as he wished at home. Ciel gave the body a distasteful look as the records flew out of the body for Ronald. “You’d think they would have just given the reap to Grell considering he was already here. Save time.”

“Conflict of interest, you two are married.” Ronald shrugged. “Soooo… enjoying the honeymoon?” He asked awkwardly as he waited for the records to unwind. Now that Ciel looked closely, he could see the Reaper’s eyes glow softly as he subtly drew in energy even as he gathered the soul for the records.

“Oh yes, nothing like a little cold-blooded murder to spice up one’s love life.” Grell said with a roll of his eyes. “Working, I’m afraid. Still tracking that Angel and this bugger decided he was going to try to attack Ciel as the ‘weak’ woman he thought he was. It was rather amusing to see the look of surprise on his face when my dear hubby here shot him between his eyes.” Grell danced around Ronald. “I didn’t even have to lift a hand in his defense. If only he was an actual adult.”

“HEY!” Ciel glared. “I am considered an adult.”

“And yet?” Grell smirked. The delectable scent was driving him mad though. He had to stop himself from stepping forward and running his nose along Ciel’s throat and breathing deeply.

“Seems you’re getting used to the situation?” Ronald cleared his throat. “I heard you were kind of upset.” 

“Ah, we decided to have a partnership.” He said truthfully, but still managed to lie by omission. And, I’m nothing if not adaptable. I’m… warming up to the situation.” Grell rubbed his chin with his hand and then licked his teeth thoughtfully. Then he pulled his cuff down, and tried to ignore the burning on the back of his hand. He wanted to bury his nose in Ciel’s collar. “Not that I have much choice.” He cleared his throat. What was that cologne?

“Anyway, we should be off.” Ciel interrupted. 

“The boss sent word that you still have to do your paperwork.” Ronald pointed out. “And he’s sending another list of reaps for you in a few hours.”

Grell slumped. “Overtime?” He whined. “But how will I protect my husband and new baby if I am in the other realm or hopping all over the city?” 

Ronald gave him a sympathetic look, and then looked a little surprised as he mouthed the words ‘new baby’. “If you want, I can uh… hang out I guess at the manor. I’m off work about now, this was my last reap of the day? Keep an eye on things. Maybe…”

“You just want to chat up Mey-Rin.” Grell smirked. “Fine. You keep an eye on my hubby while I reap.” He nodded. “I have to go up to dispatch anyway.” He needed to ask some questions of someone there, and cover up that lost soul.

“Hey, don’t I get a say in this?” Ciel glared. “Remember? Partnership?”

Grell slumped. Contrary brat! “Please? It would make Mey-Rin happy, annnd, you’d have an armed Reaper to call in an emergency while I’m doing some ‘work’ at Dispatch.” He stressed the word work and then carefully wiped his mouth.

Ciel sighed catching the subtle hint that he was going to finish the cover up of the loss of the soul. “Fine, come along.” He ordered Ronald.

Ronald gave Ciel an irritated look and then sighed. “Senpai, you will owe me for this, even with Mey-Rin involved.” He muttered to the redhead as he stomped by.

“And I appreciate that. Now imagine how I feel? I’m married to him!” He hissed back as he took off to create the portal back to headquarters.

^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

“I haven’t seen you in a while, Grell! What brings you by?” 

Grell gave the man a small quick smile and then cleared her throat. ”Need to talk to you in private.” She whispered. 

“Heard you’d gotten married. Rumor mill is just buzzing with activity over it. Why wasn’t I invited?” The man snickered, pushing his glasses up with a long black fingernail. “Also heard that Michaelis is playing the part of a baby bump?” His long black hair was tied in a ponytail behind him, and when he smiled his eyeteeth were as sharp as all of Grell’s. 

“All true. And if I had a choice you would have been there! But there are new complications.” Grell admitted. She then hesitantly raised her hand and showed the back of her hand to him. 

“I thought you said you wouldn’t do that again.” The other Reaper whispered quickly, pulling her into an empty office. “Let me see that!” He held her hand closer to his eyes to get a better look. “No, this is different. Last time… it didn’t look like this. Not like this. It didn’t have the pentagram last time remember? It was just an empty circle because you had the blood lust and the instinct without the actual demonic signature. That is how we were able to push rehab as a solution. It shouldn’t have the pentagram without the demonic power behind it!”

“This time it was an accident. I don’t know why it has the pentagram. It might be… it might be because…” She then proceeded to explain everything that had happened, including the soul and the poor use of the word deal, as well as the demon that claimed to be her grandfather and was offering himself as a scapegoat for the missing soul. “I don’t know what happened. Last time wasn’t like this! Not at all!” She wrung her hands together. “What is happening to me?”

“You just can’t stay out of trouble, can you poppet?” The other man sighed, reaching out to run his hand through Grell’s hair then took her hands in his, rubbing them. “You must be careful. The Demon could be planning something, or have an ulterior motive. Not all are as evil as they are portrayed, but most are ambitious and often have more than one angle. They rarely do anything without gaining something in return. He could be trying to turn you into a full demon! And if he is your biological grandfather, it is very well possible that is exactly what he wants; to turn you into a full demon!”

“Daidi.” Grell said miserably. “They’ll send me back to rehab again if they realize. Or worse, just consider me “too Demonic” and take my scythe. The pentagram is there this time! Perhaps they may even kill me. This supposed grandfather is the least of my troubles. Why is the mark different? Why is there a pentagram? Am… am I turning?” 

Last time she was almost daring that outcome because she was in full bloodlust and feeling rebellious in a manner that was overriding any sense she may have had. True, she tempted fate every time she flirted with a demon. Damn, but they were delectably handsome! They sent her senses reeling. But there was always that notion that they were going to turn her down anyway. There was that sense of safety because of that. But she was aware this time that the slide into demonhood would be a short one if she let go.

“Hush now, Leanbh.” The other man said, stroking her hair again. “They won’t do anything over this seal, but you must avoid taking in any more human souls.” He told her sternly, taking her shoulders and then peering into her eyes. “It hasn’t shown up in your iris, but that doesn’t mean that it can’t in the future if you take in any human souls. As for the contract mark, I remember something now that I read long ago. I don’t think this is an ordinary contract mark. Most don’t have a rune. Yours does! It is made much the same way, but the rune in the center is due to the terms you two set. See that rune there?” The older man pointed at the rune in the center of the star’s eye. “I may not know everything about demonic marks, but I am familiar with runes.”

She smiled softly, nodding. “I remember when I was little. You tried to get me to learn them too.” She’d been very resistant at the time. She’d always had been a bit rebellious, but now that she was older she wished she could do it over again. She’d have been a better daughter. But time didn’t work like that.

“The rune is Gebo. And it has a lot to do with contracts and oaths, but also deals with such things as giving of yourself to another, giving power to another from within, sacred marriage, being equals and being in harmony with one another. It is the perfect symbol for not just a partnership and marriage, but also the fact that you were sharing your energy with him just shortly before you made the “deal”. You basically gave yourself in marriage as an equal to him, and gave of yourself from within. While Dispatch and those that run it won’t be happy, they can’t really complain either since in this situation you aren’t taking from Ciel Phantomhive, but ‘giving’ to him.” 

“So the X mark in the center is a rune, and it has a meaning. But what does the eye mean?” Grell looked carefully at her hand. “Last time it did not look like this, at all.” She repeated. “Why did it appear? How am I going to explain this to Will, to the others, the council?”

“It’s rare, but not unheard of for two Demons to form a contract between one another for the purpose of ensuring that neither cheats, leaves, or destroys the other in the interest of a prosperous marriage or to ensure family blood lines. Often in those marriages the marks blend together gathering aspects from each demon to create a new mark. But, you say Ciel is not a demon?” He asked Grell who was nodding in agreement.

“Is it possible that…” Lochlan trailed off. “I would have to examine him. But he is carrying a demon that is in energy form, and he could be absorbing that demonic energy.” He pondered.

Grell began to pace. “So could it be either Ciel or Sebastian that created the actual contract?”

Her adopted father shook his head. “No, it has to be an agreement by all parties; even if it is on a subconscious and unknowing level. He could be providing the powered influence and the “ability” but Ciel said the words, made the agreement as did you. You all, all three of you, created the contract if my theory is correct; each offering something to the whole.”

“What do I do about Will and the Council? I may not be the perfect Reaper, but I do not want to be thrown out, hunted, and killed!” Grell groaned softly.

“While Ciel is not a Demon, he could say he didn’t trust you to not cause him harm in the future so you ‘married’ him as a supernatural as well, instead of just a Human ceremony.” He patted the younger woman’s face, and then stroked her cheek with a long black nail. “They won’t like it, but you won’t be consuming his soul. I and the rest of the Hybrids will stand beside you. This should be one of our rights. We have to fight for it sometime! It might as well be now. I’ll talk to the others. This is something we’ve been wanting a long time. This may be our opportunity to win this right! The right to marry as our nature dictates.” He smirked. “Will opened that can of worms when he demanded you follow through with the human marriage. We can use this!”

“Great, just what I needed; to be a test case for Hybrid civil rights.” Grell put her head in her hands. “This just keeps getting better.”

“I do think you just signed on for a real marriage with the boy.” Her father said apologetically. 

Grell groaned. “I’m really married to him now? Not just on the earthly plane, but in the supernatural ones? How do these things happen to me?”

“I couldn’t tell you, leanbh. But I’ll help any way I can. I’ll do research on what the energy is going to do to son-in-law, because I know that is something you must be worried about. I will have to research anything else.” He assured. “But you can’t let yourself fall into temptation. Just because you don’t have a taste for them now, doesn’t mean you couldn’t develop one. Just consume death energy and if necessary the simple souls from animal lives, and then feed them to the new leanbh and your husband.” The Reaper advised. “If there are any issues, summon me. I have enough knowledge and training to be able to help.” He promised. “Think of me as your friendly Shinigami/Demon Obstetrician.” He grinned.

There was a sharp knock on the door. “Doctor Lochlan! Grell!” Someone called into the room.   
“What’s wrong?” The Shinigami healer asked as he stepped around Grell. 

It was Ronald. “Something is wrong with Phantomhive!”

^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The portal could not open fast enough for Grell as he pushed past the servants who were huddling outside of the bedroom door. “What happened?” Grell growled as he shoved past Tanaka followed quickly by Lochlan and Ronald. 

“I dunno, he just started howling and rolled into a ball.” Ronald ran his hands through his hair. “I came to get you and Doc.” He gestured helplessly. “I did not sign up for this! I just figured I could flirt a little, get some cake…” He trailed off, taken off guard by the look of rage on his Senpai’s face. It was rare that Grell looked that enraged and usually if he did it was because someone had cut his face or damaged his chainsaw.

Lochlan rushed forward and rolled the boy onto his back as best as he could. “You did not exaggerate. He is a young one, isn’t he?” He commented giving Grell a quick look before starting to run his hands over the boy’s face, then trying to straighten his limbs. He paused though when he heard Grell literally growl at him a low rumbling sound that vibrated the air around him. 

“Grell, I’m just trying to help him.” He said quietly, carefully, and in an even voice. “I’m acting as a doctor.” He held up his hands, as though to show he was harmless.

He slowly turned to Grell, but avoided looking Grell in the eye. To do so might be taken as a challenge at the moment. Instead, he concentrated on Grell’s hands which were hooked into claws. Sharp nails painted bright red were flexed, ready to rend the flesh of her rival. “Daughter.” He said quietly. “Your husband needs aid.”

Grell startled, looking lost and confused. Grell ran a hand over her mouth and frowned. “I, I don’t know why I did that.” She confessed quietly. “Please, help him!”

Lochlan nodded. “I have my suspicions. But we’ll discuss it later.” He frowned, turning back to his patient. “Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. Can you hear me?” He framed the boy’s face and looked him in the eyes. “What hurts?”

“Legs! Arms!” Ciel gasped. “Legs, arms, all over.” He keened after a moment. “Feel ripped apart. Body is on fire! My eye is burning!” 

Lochlan moved his hands back down to the boy’s arms and then legs once more, feeling them as he frowned. “Huh. Hand me my bag, Grell.” 

Grell nearly stumbled over herself trying to hand it over. 

Lochlan worked quietly for five minutes before looking up with confusion. “Shut the door, no servants inside please.” Tanaka nodded and chased away the other servants from the door, though he gave Ronald a concerned look when Ronald refused to leave. “Ronald is an… apprentice.” The doctor quickly explained to the old man who then nodded and closed the door. 

Lochlan turned back to Grell. “Has he been involved in any other rituals, other than the contracts with Sebastian and yourself?” 

Grell shrugged in confusion. “I… I don’t know? I think I vaguely recall hearing he was supposed to be used in a ritual, and that is how Sebastian had been summoned in the first place?” She didn’t really remember the details as they hadn’t been important to her back when they were originally discussed years ago. 

Lochlan made a soft noise in the back of his throat, removing the eye patch. The boy had his eyes tightly closed, unfortunately. “I see. He’s very small for his age, wouldn’t you say? Has he changed much in appearance since you first met him when he was what, eleven or twelve?” He asked Grell.

“I’d say almost not at all. It’s a bit disturbing to be honest. It makes me feel like a perv being married to him.” Grell made a face as she looked back at Ciel and frowned once more. Then she found herself sniffing for that wonderful cologne. She just had to find out what it was that Ciel used! “Despite what he was saying about me perving on a baby, I was actually picturing an adult Sebastian.” She admitted awkwardly. “And since I began to really think of Sebastian as a baby, I have no interest any further in that kind of thing with him. He’s, he’s my baby now. I just want to protect my baby! So, being married to someone that looks like a kid, even if they are old enough to legally marry…” She shuddered a little.

“And not just Sebastian, but more than one Demon has fixated on Ciel as a ‘pure’ soul despite his ‘darkness’. I remember you gossiping to me a while back that ‘Sebby’ had to chase yet another demon away that coveted the boy.” Lochlan continued in thought. “I think that ritual back then was meant to make him a very attractive sacrifice.” He began to rub Ciel’s leg as he felt it bunch beneath his touch. “In any case, he’s having cramps. Bad ones! I don’t think I’ve ever seen a case this bad!” He told Grell. “Further, I think he’s having what could be termed as extreme growing pains.” He explained. “He must have been around ten when the ritual took place, if I’m reading his history correctly from his energetic auras. He’s barely grown since then…”

He rubbed the boy’s calf, and then moved to the other leg. Grell began to softly growl again and Lochlan stilled. He swallowed and said, “Come here and help.” He advised Grell. “I think there has been a shift in the ‘energy’ inside of him.” He stressed the word energy. “I think it jump started the process again, finally, after all these years. He’s growing, and rapidly.”

“And it hurts.” Grell winced. Great, this was her fault too. She wouldn’t be surprised if Ciel didn’t shoot her some night while she was sleeping. Not that it would kill her, but it would hurt. “What should we do?”

“Exactly what we are doing; massage and heat. Mr… Tanaka was it?” Lochlan called out loudly, and then waited for the old man to return to the room. “We need hot water bottles, hot towels, and the like. We need to relax his muscles as much as possible. Not sure yet what any medication may do to the growing small one inside.” He avoided using the word Demon right now. “There is a product made by the business Eng Aun Tong, in Rangoon, Burma. You may wish to try to send for some of their pain relief products, the kind that is rubbed into the skin.” He instructed.

“I shall contact Mister Lau.” Tanaka quickly left the room to fetch such, leaving the Doctor and Grell to rub the young man’s legs and arms. 

Ronald watched, confused by what was going on. He had a feeling that more was going on than was being said. He was still in shock over hearing Grell growling. He knew that Grell was a Hybrid. He’d heard rumors in the past that Grell had almost become a real demon. But he’d gone to rehab and had been cleaned of the taint. Was Grell relapsing? Did he need to contact Mr. Spears? He shifted on his feet and looked at the boy on the bed who was softly whimpering into a pillow. Maybe it was just a married thing? Maybe Grell really did have a thing for Ciel and didn’t want to admit it? But why growl at his own dad? Ronald worried at his lower lip and decided it would be better to keep an eye on them for now.

“This isn’t a bad thing.” Lochlan told Grell. “Not sure how fast this growth spurt will be, but it isn’t a bad thing. It means that the ritual is coming undone, and he’ll be allowed to gain the height he should have. He should also become more congruent in body and soul!”

Tanaka brought the bottles and towels in as quickly as possible, handing them over as the other two men wrapped Ciel’s legs and arms with them. “Head hurts.” Ciel pouted unhappily.

“Headaches aren’t uncommon.” Lochlan assured, reaching up and rubbing the boy’s temples. “Grell, my prescription is to keep tending to Ciel. Massage, continue to use heat, and I’ll go find a gentle tea to give him. The rub when it arrives will help as well. Just wash your hands well after use. He should also take warm baths.” 

“Will-“ Grell started.

“I will deal with Will.” Lochlan pushed his glasses up. “He won’t like it, no. But when it comes to medicine, I outrank him, whether he likes it or not. And, as he encouraged this ‘marriage’ then he cannot complain when you ‘stand by’ your spouse.” He gave Grell a significant look. “So, take care of your spouse.” He leaned in and added in a whisper. “Play it to the hilt, my child. Your marriage is a doorway into the rights of all of our kind. And try not to growl at people, if you can avoid it.” He said the last even more quietly. 

Great, no pressure there! Now he was being asked to play the spouse by all sides involved so far.   
“We’ll discuss it later. I’ll be back tomorrow. The pain should fade by morning, but in the evenings it will start back up again. No one is sure why it is timed like that; or even what causes it! It is just one of those mysteries of growing up.” 

He snapped his bag closed and gestured for Ronald to follow him. Ronald cast a confused and worried look back at Grell, but followed him out leaving Grell to slowly and tentatively start rubbing Ciel’s legs and arms. 

^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

“So, you’re growing. That should make you happy.” Grell’s fingers were going to fall off. And if she tried to stop rubbing, Ciel started to get pissy. And a pissy Ciel was one that was ruder than usual. It didn’t help that every time Ciel started to whine, Grell felt like she needed to fix it urgently. She didn’t even know why. Just that she would start to feel nervous and shaky herself, until finally she would find herself once more rubbing and massaging the younger man’s legs and arms until she could no longer feel her fingers. 

She was exhausted and was horrified to realize she’d rather be writing reports right now, because that would be less torture than what she was currently experiencing. “Can I stop for just a few minutes?”

“Keep rubbing! You did this to me.” Ciel hissed. “Don’t think I didn’t catch the energy bit. Somehow you started me growing.” At some point Ciel had grabbed his eye patch back and pulled it back on, but Grell could not remember when he’d done so.

“What happened to ‘you don’t like to be touched’? And, you’re growing, that’s a good thing. You won’t be as short anymore. You might even reach adult sized someday, hopefully.” Grell pointed out. “My fingers, oh god I can’t feel my fingers.” She whimpered. 

“Don’t you darrrre stop.” Ciel snarled then whined as his leg cramped once more. “Left leg. Left leg!” He ordered. 

Grell complied with a whine of her own. 

“So, those bastards not only were going to sacrifice me to a Demon, but they wanted me to be a tasty treat for one. Bastards!” Ciel grit his teeth. 

“You could engage in a variety of “sins” and still be “pure” to a demon; all that attractive darkness with all the sweetness of light. They might as well have baked a five tier cake with the sweetest icing for a starving man with a sweet tooth. They probably thought they’d get rewarded well for presenting you. Did that ever blow up in their faces, huh?” Grell nodded. She tried to rub with one hand while flexing her other to relieve her own cramping. “What if we just shove you in a hot tub of water?” she asked desperately. 

“RIGHT LEG! RIGHT LEG!” Ciel yelled. “Don’t you dare leave this bed!”

Grell shifted focus with a groan, closing her eyes. “I wanna go back to worrrrrk.” She whined. “Work is more relaxing than this. Paperwork, I want my paperwork!”

“ARM left arm!” Ciel flailed. 

Grell wept for her manicure.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

By morning, the cramping had left off, leaving both Ciel and Grell to nap where they fell on the bed. Lochlan raised his brows as he was let into the room, but also noted that both were dressed and that neither was covered with a blanket. They had literally passed out next to each other. 

He crept closer and after a moment of consideration put a hand on Ciel’s arm, only to find Grell’s hand grasping his wrist a second later, a growl in her throat, a snarl on her lips, and her eyes glowing faintly, mostly green but with the faintest hint of burgundy. He quickly shifted his eyes to the bed. “I feared so.” He sighed, staying still while Grell slowly came to her senses. 

“Grell, you with me yet?” He asked gently, slowly raising his eyes to her, but prepared to look back down if she took it as a challenge. “Leanbh?” 

“Daidi?” Grell blinked, as though waking up. “What is happening to me?” She whispered, looking down at Ciel noting he was still asleep. He was still clothed, though his clothing was askew. Even his eyepatch was still in place.

“Instincts.” Lochlan whispered. “You have certain instincts which are waking up. It’s okay. It’s okay.” He repeated. Though she wondered, was he was trying to convince himself or her? He ran a hand over her hair and sat on the edge of the bed. “Whether people admit it or not, there are certain instincts which exist in not only Demons, but Shinigami and humans. You are a combination of both Shinigami and Demon.” He patted Grell’s knee. “Remember when you felt the Demonic violence overwhelm you?” He asked gently. “This isn’t quite like that, but… You’re responding to threats or perceived threats to your mate and child.”

Grell dropped her face into her hands. “The mark is brighter today.”

“The mark is evolving because it is between you and Ciel. Sabastian may or may not have kicked it off, but both of you are influencing it. Your instincts, if I had to hazard a guess are one of those influences. When you funneled the soul to him after taking it in to your own body…” Lochlan trailed off. “As far as instinct is concerned Ciel and Sebastian are ‘yours’. And I think in some way, through instinct, Sebastian has claimed the both of you as well. You two are providing him life and the magic inherent within him is recognizing that and manipulating it to some degree. All three of you are weaving together.” 

“What?” Grell groaned, looking up. “What does this mean? Does this mean that Sebastian basically bound us? Then why am I feeling the way I do? Why do I feel like attacking people who go near Ciel?”

“You ‘fed’ Sebastian, after taking the soul through your own body. He is basically energy at the moment as well. You can’t help but also provide him some of your energy too. It has merged to a degree.” Lochlan gestured vaguely toward Ciel and the small ‘bump’ that marked Sebastian’s presence within the younger man. He cleared his throat. “I think you perceive both of them on a primal and instinctive level as your mate and child. You are protecting your ‘bloodline’ so to speak. Male or female, either gender will protect their bloodline. You are his “mother” even if you are not carrying him in your body.” He touched Grell’s chest. “Regardless of gender, you have well, for lack of a better description, hormones flooding your system. Sebastian is becoming your blood line. And according to my initial research, Ciel will be absorbing Death energy in future transfers. There is a good chance that he may turn eventually.”

“No. No no no no no.” Grell stood up and started pacing, wringing his hands. “Oh, god! You must be joking?” She said aghast. True, she wanted a child, badly. But Ciel was going to kill her! Sebby may even kill her when he was grown enough to understand! Because if Ciel could absorb the Death Energy and eventually turn, then with Grell purposely feeding Sebastian Death Energy to keep him going and growing meant there was a good chance that he too could become a Shinigami! Or, at least a hybrid, like him. Ciel stirred and sat up with a disgruntled look, glaring at both of them for disturbing his sleep.

“You have to be wrong.” Grell insisted. “Daidi, you have to be wrong! William will kill me. The council will be pissed. Ciel will kill me!”

“Leanbh, I don’t think I am.” Then after a moment of thought he made the error of testing one of his theories. He reached out and grabbed Ciel’s collar roughly. He grunted as he tried to push Grell off his chest. “GRELL!” He yelled, trying to grab his daughter’s wrists. Claws were attempting to rake his chest. “Grell, leanbh! It’s all right! Ciel tell her you’re all right!” The doctor yelled out frantically while trying to kick off the other Reaper that was now baring her shark-like teeth and trying to get at his throat.

Ciel’s eyes were wide, and just a little frightened, but he still called out. “I’m fine. Grell, cease this moment!” He swallowed. “You are a Phantomhive. You will act in accordance!” It worked with the servants and Sebastian at times, why not now? 

Grell threw herself off of the other man, scrambling in horror. “Daidi! I’m sorry.” She said miserably. “I…”

“It’s okay. I thought that is what would happen, I mean, to an extent. Just wanted to test the theory.” Lochlan cleared his throat, pushing himself up onto his elbows. “Just didn’t consider how strong the instinct would be so fast.” He got to his feet.

“Someone explain this nonsense, now!” Ciel glared. Lochlan sighed and then began the long explanation.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Ciel paced the length of the room. The seamstress had come and went, leaving some clothes she had already made which came close to fitting him, and with new measurements to make gentlemen’s clothes for him, with the understanding that his measurements would be changing rapidly. He’d allowed Grell to dress him in his proper clothes. They had come to the decision that just because the outside world tried to put new roles on them that they did not have to embrace those roles in the privacy of the manor. It was still up for debate as to what they would do in public. Neither fancied having to deal with the Queen again. But at the moment? They were at home; safe from prying eyes. So, Ciel was dressed as a young man once more and Grell was wearing a lady’s coat. 

He turned to the Reaper named Lochlan. “So, what you are saying is that she is protective of me now.” He had a calculating look in his eye as he said it. While he used the feminine pronoun, it was because he had agreed to do so, not because he really thought of Grell as a woman, “That she will throw herself between me and any danger.” He ran a finger along his chin as he thought about the implications. “Not much different from the contract I had with Sebastian.” He said thoughtfully. “And, they already believe us married.” He turned back to face the other two. “I can’t help but view this to being to my benefit. My enemies will hardly stop coming after me just because Sebastian is not here to protect me, or because the majority of the population mistakenly believe I’m a female.”

He put his hands behind his back, sizing them up. “But there is no ‘end date’ on this contract. How will Grell respond when the time comes for Sebastian to take my soul?” He asked honestly curious. “After all, that contract did come first. Or does the contract break now because he is literally unable to protect me at this point?” Loopholes? He loved loopholes at times. “Does becoming a Shinigami, as you predict, have any influence on this situation? Will he become Shinigami as well, and will that affect the contract? Last night, my eye was burning and I developed a headache. I was not sure if that was normal to the growing pains, or if it was something else.”

Grell looked down at the floor helplessly. “I don’t know.” Grell sat down heavily in a chair. “I’ve never been in this position before. Usually human to Shinigami transformations are because the human has committed suicide. The council is in charge of how it happens. They are the ones that do the turning.”

Lochlan clicked his tongue thoughtfully. “It is hard to say, but I would imagine that despite the older contract, Grell would probably put up quite a fight. So much is unknown at the moment. May I see your eye?” He gestured at the eye patch. “I was going to look at it last night, but it quite slipped my mind with everything else going on. It is quite overwhelming.”

Ciel made a face, but still removed it, though reluctantly. 

“Hm.” Lochlan clicked his tongue again rapidly. “Interesting.” He pondered. 

Grell came closer. “It’s changed, Daidi.” She whispered.

“What?” Ciel spun around, looking for the mirror. “How? What!” He peered into the mirror. “This is not Sebastian’s mark!” He yelled. He sounded almost offended on behalf of the Demon. He’d mentioned it was burning the night before; that must have been when it changed.

“What is it supposed to look like?” Lochlan frowned.

“A kind of purple, an upside down pentagram, and surrounded with…” Ciel broke off, gesturing almost violently at the mark. “Not green, and not… it looks almost like the mark on my hand from Grell.” He took off the glove that was covering it to show the swooping lines of the star. While the star in his eye did not swoop quite so much, and it was tilted like before, it was a green in color and had a rune added. 

“The rune is different.” Grell pointed out. “Sebastian’s never had a rune at all, and it is different from the one on our hands.” He pointed out.

Lochlan tilted Ciel’s head up and looked down into his eyes. “Yes, it is different. The style of the star denotes a kind of family line. The three of you have combined into a family therefore it is comprised of elements from each of you. Family marks therefore change slightly from generation to generation, but retain certain characteristics which show the family association.” He frowned. “The rune of course refers to the purpose, this would mean that... Fascinating.” He broke off. “Grell, this rune is Othila. It refers to family. Inheritance or birthright, family, home…” He raised his brows. He muttered to himself as he leaned in and tilted Ciel’s head the other way. “Amazing. Your contract may be broken, at least in the sense that your soul is no longer at risk.” He let the young man’s head go. 

Lochlan turned to Grell and then looked to Ciel. “This rune is basically saying you are home, family, and ancestry, and as this may still be Sebastian’s mark, it may be reflecting the fact that you are currently housing him, and that you are for all intents and purposes giving him life. Both of you are giving him life. It has changed to show characteristics of Grell’s own mark.” He pointed at Grell as well. “Speaking of which, Grell will need to take in little lives and then funnel them down to you as previously discussed. I would recommend feeding him Death Energy primarily though, followed up with the little lives. I am not keen on Grell taking in much soul energy if she can avoid it. I fear its influence. But since death or soul energy does run through her first, some of her “influence” does get filtered through to the little one.” He smiled. “Just like a parent.”

Grell sat down heavily again. “I’m a mum? I’m a MUM!” She cheered. “Oh my god…” Grell looked pale. “I’m a mother.” She started to tilt to the side.

“You already knew that, idiot.” Ciel scoffed as Grell fell to the ground.

“I just really realized it.” Grell said from the floor staring at the ceiling. “Oh god, we’re having a baby! A baby Sebastian!”

“I married a moron.” Ciel rolled his eyes.

Lochlan just kind of shrugged, beaming. “I’m a grandfather.” He clapped his hands. “How exciting!” 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*


	8. Chapter 8

“I’m not an invalid.” Ciel ground out between clenched teeth. “I am perfectly capable of walking on my own two feet, and investigating where that deranged angel has gone.” He was clenching his walking stick so tightly in his hands that his knuckles had gone white.

Grell was clutching her ribs just as tightly, trying to rub the pain away. “I was just trying to help. You have to conserve energy.” 

“I just woke up!” Ciel’s eyes glinted in the low light. “How tired can I possibly be?”

“I dunno. I’m always tired when I first wake up.” Grell put on her best pout. “Why can’t you just play along?”

“Just get dressed and go downstairs.” Ciel used his walking stick to push Grell back a few more steps. “If you were any closer you’d be walking in my shoes.”

‘That’s because you smell so good’, Grell forced herself to look away. As Ciel walked out of the room stomping, she turned to get dressed with a sigh. This was quickly getting out of hand. Hopefully Daidi figured everything out soon. Perhaps he could help her get this instinct thing under control. Of course, he wanted to use her situation to make a run at some of the more unfair and prejudicial laws which existed for Shinigami/Demon hybrids. She understood why he wanted to. After all, they affected not just her but her father and her very few “siblings” which existed within the ranks. They were always under suspicion and were very constrained by those same laws. 

Many Reapers didn’t trust them because rather than being made from humans that once committed suicide, they had been born. Not only that, but they were born with the blood of the enemy. And unfortunately, that also meant that they were not happily created. They were often orphaned or abandoned, if abortion was not an option for some reason. She tightened her hands together, trying not to think about it. She didn’t blame the mothers. Not many could continue to look at someone who only reminded them of the trauma they suffered. Still it was difficult to know you were a product of such trauma and that you weren’t wanted. Grell squeezed her eyes closed tightly, shoving the thoughts away forcefully. ‘Right now, all that matters is Sebastian and Ciel. Sebastian is wanted, loved, needed, and will be welcome.’ She nodded to herself. ‘And I’ll take care of Ciel whether he likes it or not!’

As she finished dressing and turned to go downstairs her unwanted thoughts still managed to creep in. She suspected the only reason she’d got as far as she had, and had gotten away with as much as she had, was because of daidi and people owing him favors as well as the fact that she came off for the most part as “harmless”. At least, she had until she’d hit what was essentially puberty a few years back. 

Afterward, her daidi had to convince everyone that it was merely minor pollution of demonic energy and that rehab would be the best place for her, to cleanse her. It had been a nightmare, particularly since she was forced to play along in order to get released. She also heard that was how Undertaker got out of the trouble he’d gotten into a while back; ‘Demonic pollution’. 

It was a polite fiction at the best of times; a valuable fiction, but a fiction none the less. The Demonic energy did and could cause one to turn, yes. Just as Shinigami energy could cause a human to turn into a Shinigami after a suicide. The fictional part was that someone could be “cleansed”. Particularly if they were already part Demon. They were already prone to such things. All the rehab did was put one through embarrassing and humiliating procedures while one learned to “control’ oneself. It was just lucky that half the people that worked in the facility had “been through it” themselves and could assist in maintaining the illusion while teaching that control. 

Grell sometimes wondered about the concepts of nature versus nurture. She figured it was a combination of the two, and she suspected that it was different for everyone as to how much was nature and how much was nurture. She knew without doubt that daidi raised her to be the best person one can be, yet she still loved blood and wanted to rend flesh. For a demon that would be normal, almost quaint. For a reaper? Not so much. It wasn’t even normal for humans. She held on to the railing of the banister as she found herself thinking of the one reaper she knew who had almost become a demon despite not being a Hybrid.

The Undertaker had a darkness inside of him which he’d allowed in through grief and rage. It had overtaken him, and looking back it was like watching a train wreck in slow motion. He created his bizarre dolls because he wanted to make someone he cared about live once more. 

But after Grell’s indiscretion and then Undertaker’s rampage, there were many calling upon the council to do away with any rehabilitation measures and instead declare such behavior demonic through and through. Declare them Demons. Put them to permanent death. 

Grell shivered as she thought about it. She was a reaper, but that did not mean she wanted to die. Nor did she relish the idea of being hunted everywhere she went. She did not have confidence in her ability to fight reapers off at every turn like some demons had to. Will repeatedly said that the only reason he didn’t go after Sebastian in the past was because he was “leashed” to his master. And since his master was human, they couldn’t interfere in human politics and business in such a way.

In the distance she heard the bell at the door. Who would be arriving this early in the day? 

As she came into the foyer her question was answered.

“Hey, grand… uh… daughter?” The demon tilted his head. 

Great, if this got back to the Shinigami Dispatch she might as well just hand in her scythe now and make a run for it. 

Ciel stood nearby, glaring at the demon. “Who are you?”

“Feisty little thing aren’t ya?” The demon asked brightly looking Ciel over with interest. “You must be my uh… Grandson? In law?” This wasn’t a situation he was in often. But he was one that easily “rolled with it” as some of the newer generations of demons said.

Ciel growled softly, glaring. “You enter my home…”

“My, what big eyes you have, my dear Earl. The better to see me with?” The demon looked amused. “And such a growl! Oh, relax and unclench grandson-in-law.” The demon waved airily. “I’m not here to start a fight. I just wanted to come call upon my uh…seriously, granddaughter?” He questioned again. He wanted to get it right. After all, who was he to comment on other people’s kinks and/or preferences?

“I am a lady.” Grell narrowed her eyes at the demon and then she looked back at Ciel with concern. His eye was blue. Yes… blue. Well the other one was green. But the visible eye was blue. He did not see a flash of red. That has been his imagination!

The demon was silent a moment and then nodded. “Works for me.” He smiled and held out a bundle of flowers; white carnations. “They were going to be for Ciel, but since you are the lady of the house, and my granddaughter.” He handed them to her.

“I prefer the color red.” Grell muttered, giving them a side eye.

“Not appropriate for a grandfather to give his grandchild or his grandchild’s spouse red flowers. Those mean sweet and lovely, innocence, and good luck, basically.” He explained. “Red tends to talk of love of a romantic sense.”

“I see.” Grell said carefully. “I don’t even know your name.”

“Ah, I guess that would help.” The demon nodded. He looked to Ciel and offered him a small smile as well. “I’m Rosier.” He introduced himself, holding out his hand first to his granddaughter and then to Ciel. 

“What are you doing here?” Ciel demanded once more, refraining from shaking the demon’s hand. True, it was a snub, but he was not exactly feeling hospitable.

“Want to get to know my granddaughter and her husband.” He explained once more. “Nothing more and nothing less.”

“You’ve had hundreds of years to do that.” Grell pointed out bitterly. “Why start now?” 

“Has it been that long?” Rosier raised his brows. “Wow, time flies when you’re trying to run a realm.” He muttered the last to himself. “I knew I shouldn’t have gotten into that debate about the merits of public healthcare. That one in and of itself must have ate up a century!”

“Funny.” Grell rolled her eyes, handing the flowers to a confused Mey-rin who had just entered.

“What’s funny is I was serious.” Rosier snorted. “Do you know how complicated dental insurance can be when every one of your subjects has fangs?”

“We’re busy.” Ciel stated, waving a hand toward the door. “Make an appointment.”

“Ah, yes, the Falling Angel.” Rosier nodded, heading toward the door with a sigh. “That’s probably taking up a lot of your time.”

“What do you know of it?” Ciel turned suddenly. “Get back here. Where do you think you’re going?”

“Make up my mind, already!” Rosier threw his hands up. “First you want me gone, and now you want me here.” He huffed.

“What do you know about this Angel?” Ciel demanded, his hand once more tightening around his cane. 

“Well, you could at least ask me into the sitting room before interrogating me.” Rosier huffed. “We are after all family?”

“On your say so only!” Ciel narrowed his eyes. “You could be lying.”

This time Rosier rolled his eyes. “You could use my help.” He pointed out. “And it would give me an opportunity to get to know my granddaughter and great-grandson.” He wiggled a finger toward Ciel’s middle. “Now, let’s go sit down. Maybe have a cuppa tea, one of those scone thingies you humans seem so fond of, and we can get to business.”

“Tanaka.” Ciel frowned as he nodded. “Fine! But the information better be useful.”

Really it was the first real break they had, and they might as well explore it. Not to mention he wasn’t truly sure how they could chase away this troublesome demon.

As he sat down, Rosier folded his hands in his lap and said. “First I’d like to name some terms. I will answer three questions truthfully for an afternoon with Grell or you and Grell. Each afternoon, you get three questions, but only if I get my time.” He smiled. 

Ciel leaned back in his chair and gave Rosier a cool look. “You say you wish to spend time with your granddaughter, but then you ransom your time out.”

“No, I ensure my time with her.” He corrected. “If I just give you all the answers, you’ll just refuse to cooperate. You may not know how to get rid of me-” 

Ciel fought to control the look on his face, concerned that the demon knew what he’d been thinking earlier.

“But, you will be very disagreeable without some insurance.” Rosier smirked. “You know, I could actually get into a certain brand of trouble even offering these answers. It should show how important it is to me to spend time with my family to even offer them.”

Ciel sipped the tea that Tanaka had just poured for him and then looked up at Rosier. “What guarantee do I have that you won’t trick us in some manner?”

“I guess you don’t have one. But it can’t be any worse than you already have?” He raised his brows. “I’m not bartering for a soul here. I don’t need souls. I am one of the original Fallen. We don’t ‘work’ that way.” He tilted his head.

Pursing his lips he pointed out. “You are using more energy at a higher rate than predicted. You will need fed sooner rather than later. I can help Grell get plenty of little lives to feed you. Teach her how to hunt properly.” He tried to sweeten the pot more. 

“I will not hunt like an animal. Like some demon. Daidi has already told me I should stick to death energy only going for soul energy when necessary.” Grell said in a low voice. No. No, because if she did she may lose her grasp. She was Shinigami damn it. No matter what else she was, she was a Reaper. That was part of her identity!

Rosier waved a hand. “We’ll hunt like humans. Humans use, what, guns these days? And your daidi, who I am sure only wants the best for you is primarily Shinigami and treats Shinigami. The little one was and is still a demon and needs demon food. Your scythe would call too much attention if someone crossed our path, and if I used claws or other demonic talents it may call the attention of others we would like to avoid. So, let’s just get one of those gun things, and we’ll get your husband some dinner. Then, after dinner, you two can ask three questions. Tomorrow we can continue.” He promised with a grin.

Ciel rubbed his head. “I should go with you.” Gun things? Gun things? It sounded like this demon wasn’t even sure how to use one!

“No, you stay here and rest.” Grell insisted. “I’ll be fine.” She straightened her sleeves. “Just let me change into something more practical for hunting.”

As she disappeared upstairs Ciel turned to Rosier. “If anything happens to her…” He growled.

Rosier dimpled and smiled happily. “Oh that’s so cute!” He squirmed in his chair. “Look at you so protective!”

“I am not!” Ciel sputtered, confused and unsure of what was going on. Tanaka returned silently, hunting rifles in hand. “She’s important to my continued health and to my work!”

Rosier chuckled as Grell hurriedly returned dressed in the clothes he usually used for reaping souls. “I’ll return her in the same condition I took her out in.” He promised, not giving Ciel time to respond as he grabbed his granddaughter’s hand and yanked her through a portal to the woods.

^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

“Ah ah ah!” Grell flailed grabbing the hunting rifle from her grandfather. “That end is the end that goes boom. You want this end!” She sighed in relief as she turned it around and gave it back to him. 

“Oh! I see.” He inspected the weapon and tilted his head. “So, basically we point it and pull this” BOOM! ”SHIT!” He dropped the weapon and jumped back, flailing. 

Grell clapped her hands over her ears and dived behind a tree. 

The shot echoed for a few seconds in the stillness before each peeked back out at the rifle. 

“What will humans think of next?” Rosier asked in awe. 

“I don’t know, but I suggest we be more careful.” Grell used the toe of her boot to poke at the gun. 

“Agreed.” Rosier picked the rifle up slowly and carefully. 

^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

“Congratulations. You killed a branch.” Grell pronounced half an hour later as they stood over the ‘kill’. 

“It totally looked like a deer from where I was standing!” Rosier insisted.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

“Where did you even get a fake deer?” Grell grumbled as she kicked the stuffed deer. 

“It’s a decoy, and I stole it from some other hunters a few miles away. They won’t notice. They were passed out drunk when I took it.” Rosier sighed. “At least you hit something.”

“Yeah, a fake deer. Who incidentally do not even have fake energy!” Grell kicked the decoy again this time harder. “MY HEEL!” She cried out in dismay as the heel to her boot broke.

“Your husband is loaded. He’ll buy you more.” Rosier assured, patting her shoulder tentatively.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

“Why are you in the water?” Grell asked, gaping at her grandfather as he splashed in the waist deep creek. 

“Just seemed the thing to do after falling out of the tree. Ta dah?” He held his arms up in victory. A second later he slipped and disappeared under the water for a second. “Valuable life lesson. You won’t find a deer by climbing a tree. But you may find violent evil demonic squirrels from hell.” 

“Grandfather… it was just a squirrel. Just a regular red squirrel that you startled just as badly as it startled you.” Grell snickered.

“I am a Demon… I know demonic squirrels. And that squirrel was totally evil and is intent on taking down the world.” Rosier insisted, splashing toward shore. “You should contact someone and have it vanquished!”

Grell pressed a hand to her face and sighed. 

“Really.” Rosier nodded. “Oo! Oo… Oooo hey whoa NOT THERE… Woo wha?” He was dancing in a circle, water squishing in his clothing and boots.

“What’s wrong?” Grell asked, stepping back in case it was dangerous or contagious.

Rosier dropped his trousers, revealing underpants which were a startling shade of red and black with large lips all over them. Grell felt her eye twitch. “What is wrong with you? You pervert!”

Several large fish flopped on the ground around his feet and trousers. “Hey, little lives!” Rosier tried to smile. “Yum?”

Grell closed her eyes and groaned. 

Nearby in a different tree, unknown to either of them, William Spears balanced easily and with little effort. He looked down at his notebook and frowned, trying to figure out how to summon up his report to the Council. So far it seemed to be best summed up as ‘incompetent’, or possibly ‘mostly harmless’. Ronald had shared his concerns, and when William had noticed a portal being formed near the Phantomhive manor, he had decided to personally check it out. Two supernatural beings trying to hunt a deer as humans did not exactly inspire fear at the moment. Particularly since neither seemed to be good at it. Will adjusted his glasses and decided that it bore watching, but not necessarily any panic as yet, since no souls seemed to be at risk. Well, unless you counted the “little souls” of fish. Which most reapers did not, since they were not the complex human souls, which was all that mattered to the council.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

“I thought you two went hunting?” Ciel asked.

“We did, and brought back this bountiful feast for you and your servants.” Rosier said proudly as he gestured to the fish dinner. “Hunting basically means to go looking for something, right? We went hunting for food, and we found some! Hunt complete!” He beamed at Ciel and then the fish on his plate. “Oh, and Grell cooked. She said something about your normal cook would be better suited to demolition?”

“You took rifles with you.” Ciel narrowed his eyes as he contemplated the fish on his plate.

“We are just that talented.” Rosier grinned. Then he frowned. “You should know though, that you have a demon squirrel in your forest. You might want someone to take care of that. Not me though. Conflict of interest.”

Grell rubbed her eyes and looked down, refusing to be part of that conversation again. 

Ciel squinted, opened his mouth to ask, but then decided based upon Grell’s response to let it go. “I’ll take it under advisement.” He said instead.

“After dinner, Grell will give you the energy from the kill.” Rosier attacked his dinner with his fork. “Oh, this is good.” He shoveled the food into his mouth like it was going to get away.

Ciel’s eye twitched at the lack of manners. He was far more used to demons that had their “aesthetics”. This demon though seemed to be less aware of such things. “Perhaps you should eat slower, and with the proper fork. That is the dessert fork.”

“Why would you have more than one fork?” Rosier asked his mouth still full. “I mean, it all goes the same place, and you know forks aren’t even a thing in some countries in this realm. Why does it matter?”

“We call them table manners.” Ciel said tightly. 

“Humans are so quaint.” Rosier laughed. “I confess I haven’t really had to interact with humans in many centuries.” He admitted. “The last time I dined with a human, it was custom to throw the bones in the corner and humans would sew themselves into their clothing and washed once a year ‘whether they needed it or not’.” He laughed once more. “So, please, excuse my ‘table manners’ as they are sorely out of date.”

“Please don’t throw any bones in the corners of my home.” Ciel furrowed his brow. “You know, I looked up your name while you were out. Rosier is supposed to be the Patron demon of tainted love and seduction.” He raised his chin, turning it almost into a question.

“That’s right.” Rosier nodded, though he looked a bit uncomfortable by the line of questioning.

“And yet you don’t interact with humans anymore?” Ciel pressed as he ate his dinner slowly.

“I have minions for that these days. If we even bother.” Rosier wrinkled his nose. “Several centuries ago I successfully took over one of the many hell realms. There’s more than one, you know. Anyway, with the large population that live there- I tend to have my own little ‘army’ of minions that take care of whatever I order them to do.” He pushed his rice around the plate and tilted his head in thought. “It can be a bit of a nightmare, making sure all those unruly demons adhere to my laws. It takes up quite a bit of my time. But I guess that’s the price one pays for being a ruler.” He pursed his lips. “That’s true of all of the original Fallen. None of us care about this or any other realm but our own.”

“Why not?” Grell asked. “According to Dispatch you are biding your time before invading.”

Rosier laughed in amusement. “Ridiculous! That line of thinking is based upon some prejudicial bigotry that has been around since the soul-eater experiment. It’s nonsense. The Fallen have no interest in this realm. In fact, that is what is pissing the Divine off at this point. See, we were originally promised that after a time, we would be given a chance to win redemption. We would do our ‘job’ as dictated by the divine, and then we would have our chance to prove we had learned our lesson, and then return to the heavenly realms. Unfortunately, what they failed to mention was that we were in a trap. By doing our job, we sin, by sinning, we are not being redeemed, yet to avoid doing our job wasn’t abiding by the original sentence for our crimes.” He explained, poking his food with a fork thoughtfully. “We were lied to.” He summed up.

“And this means what exactly?” Ciel leaned back in his seat, interested despite himself.

“Third question! Well, after so many thousands and thousands of years of being promised redemption and being denied while also not wanting to do our jobs, we’ve kind of put them in a bit of a conundrum. We ‘gave up’ on their empty promises.” Rosier chuckled. “We found realms which no angelic being would want to live in, we conquered them, bent them to our will, and settled in. The Fallen no longer care about returning to any of the heavenly realms, because we have found new homes.” He shrugged. “What’s ‘worse’ in their minds is that not only do we no longer care to do our ‘jobs’ we also do not send our minions out to do them.” He smirked.

“That has to be a lie, because demons are still making contracts!” Ciel glared. 

“Ah, but we are not sending those demons out to do that. And, the soul-eaters are dying out. And it is our hope that the newer generations of demons are not being developed with the need to eat souls. In fact, I kind of hope this new generation, right here in your middle will develop to only eat the undeveloped souls of animals, which usually go to waste anyway. A new experiment, if you will.” Rosier shook his head with a grin. “This time reversing the original experiment! Of course, this is leaving a huge problem for the Divine, because demons will have no reason to tempt mortals anymore.” He giggled in glee. “I have long thought the answer was in Hybrids!”

“Why do they eat souls? Why are they dying out, and what do you mean by calling this an experiment?” Ciel asked.

“Ah, but that is three new questions. For tomorrow.” Rosier winked. 

Rosier wiped his mouth with a grin. “I better go before I wear out my welcome for the day. I’ll be back, tomorrow. We’ll do a bit of hunting, catch up a bit, and then you can have three more questions.” He stood up and with a wave of his hand he called up a portal before disappearing through it.

Grell and Ciel sat in silence for a moment before Ciel asked. “Do you believe him?”

Grell shook her head. “I don’t know what to believe.” She admitted. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^


End file.
